Pokemon: Uniting a Divided World
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Ash and those who were still with him were betrayed by his other friends, but were rescued thanks to Yveltal and Xerneas. Zygarde warns them and the legendary pokemon of a coming threat to their world. Years later, they have returned, stronger than ever, to not only prove that they were strong, but to unite their divided world. Ash x Harem. Crossover elements. Summary sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting people, it's me once again with a new story for you all because I can't hold myself back from doing this. I try to at least finish a few of my current stories before making something new, but that failed so here you go.**

 **So anyway, while this isn't going to be the main reason (At least I think it won't, I could be wrong depending what you all think), this will feature Ash being betrayed like many other stories.**

… **Why?**

 **A few reasons. One: Because I felt like it. Two: Because I think this will be different, because this isn't going to be about Ash leaving, living on a mountain for years, then coming back and winning everything. There is a different plot, and yes it will involve crossover elements. Of course, if you know me by now you probably expected that already. I'll be honest, I'm not really good at keeping track of pokemon moves and battles and all of that, but hopefully I don't fail too badly, however pokemon battles won't be the main point here. If you know me by now, you might figure out it has something to do with the crossover bit.**

 **Now what about the pairings? This will be an Ash x Harem with Amourshipping being the main pairing. What do I mean by that? I mean that instead of any female just goes up to Ash and kiss him, they will need to get Serena's permission, since the other females know that since Ash's loves Serena with his everything, they would need to get her approval before taking a chance with Ash. While Ash also has taking a liking to these females, he still refuses to take action believing that would make him unfaithful to Serena. Don't worry, it won't be too drama and all of that. I suck at explaining things I know.**

 **There will be some differences from canon from the start. Ash and Serena actually were childhood friends, they will already be together here, and Zygarde being a lot more powerful as he will be the one to start the whole thing. You'll see what I mean eventually. My knowledge on certain things might be wrong (As in if I get something from an episode wrong) so if I get something wrong, feel free to call me an idiot. If characters are OOC, I apologize since I'm not good at getting characters right, and some will be necessary for this story to work. Characters will be older by the way.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Arrival in Pallet**

Our heroes have finally arrived at the small town of Pallet Town. They were currently on the hill overlooking the small peaceful town of Kanto.

One of the heroes had black raven wild hair, and was wearing a red hat which covered most of his hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with white lining on a few parts, and was wearing dark blue pants, while also wearing red and black shoes. He also wears gloves on his hands. A pikachu was also on his shoulder as well. This is Ash Ketchum, the runner up of the Kalos League, and one of the saviors of Kalos.

In the group was a female that looked around the same age as Ash. She has short blonde hair, and was wearing a pink shirt and skirt which showed some white and black near the shoulder area. She also possesses a red piece of clothing that goes over the sides of her, which have pockets. The female also was wearing black leggings with brown boots. On her shirt is a blue ribbon tied as a bow. This is Serena, runner up of the master class performance, and one of the saviors of Kalos.

Another male in the group had blonde hair, and was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow lines on some spots. He also wears two round glasses and a metal backpack. On his feet are black shoes with white endings. This is Clemont, the gym leader of Luimose City, and another of the saviors of Kalos.

The last member of the group was the youngest of the group. She has blonde hair while sporting a ponytail to the side. She wears a brown shirt with a black bow on it, and wears a white puffy skirt. She also wears pink shoes and carries a yellow bag with her, which holds a Dedenne. This was Bonnie, the younger sister of Clemont. (I suck at describing things and people I know.)

"So this is your hometown Ash?" Clemont asked the raven haired trainer as they looked at the town below them.

"Yup!" Ash responded with a smile as Pikachu let out a "Pika!" in agreement.

"It looks so peaceful here!" Bonnie exclaimed as she saw how nice and quiet it was here.

"It's been a long time, and it looks like it's still the same." Serena spoke as she saw the town she used to live in all those years ago.

"Yeah, but I bet my mom's waiting for us!" Ash spoke, as he proceeded to grab Serena's hand, "Let's go!" The Pallet Town trainer shouted in joy as both he and Serena proceeded to run down toward the town, Pikachu jumping from Ash's shoulder as he too began to run into the town.

"Let's go!" Bonnie also shouted as she and Dedenne also ran down the hill to get to the town.

'Guys wait up!" Clemont shouted at them as he also ran down the hill to enter the town as he trailed behind them, being the slowest of them.

'AT THE HALLS OF ORIGINS'

Most of the legendary pokemon were all present as Arceus looked at Zygarde, who was in his perfect form. The only legendary's that weren't present were Yveltal, Xerneas, Solgaleo, and Lunala.

" _ **Zygarde, you are here because you have revealed to possess strength and power that you have kept hidden from the rest of us."**_ Arceus told the Order pokemon. The other legendary pokemon simply kept silent as the Pokemon God spoke to the titan like pokemon.

" _So that's Zygarde huh?"_ Mewtwo spoke to Mew, who was next to him as they watched on.

" _That's right; he's currently in his perfect form."_ Mew began to explain as he flew around the clone pokemon. _"Zygarde never attends these meetings, so it's understandable if you never heard or seen him."_ Mew told the pokemon that was his clone.

" _Interesting."_ Was Mewtwo's only reply as Zygarde began to speak.

" _ **It's true that I have kept my true power and strength a secret, we all have strength that we hide from others."**_ Zygarde answered to the legendary pokemon around him.

" _ **You have reached a level of power that shouldn't even be possible!"**_ Arceus roared, getting the other legendary pokemon to be a bit surprised by the God pokemon's anger. _**"And you even concealed this strength of your from the rest of us! Such power shouldn't be hidden without my knowledge!"**_ Arceus told Zygarde.

" _ **You have questions I understand, and I have the answers you want. However now's not a good time or place to tell you these answers."**_ The Order pokemon told him in a calm tone.

" _And who made you to decide that?"_ Rayquaza questioned the titan pokemon, a bit annoyed that Zygarde won't give them an answer.

" _ **If you haven't noticed in the world below, an event is about to happen to my champions. Once they are retrieved, I will explain everything."**_ Zygarde told the legendary pokemon, getting them confused by what he meant.

" _Champions? Are you talking about the chosen one and his allies?"_ Ho-oh questioned to the Order pokemon.

" _ **Correct Ho-oh, but don't worry, Xerneas and Yveltal are already on their way to retrieve them for me. Once they are brought to me, I will answer your questions."**_ Zygarde answered as he turned around to leave.

" _What are you thinking Zygarde? You can't just send two legendary's into a human town!"_ Dialga shouted at him, getting him to turn toward the time pokemon.

" _ **Look at what's going to happen, and then you will see. Besides, the time is over to stay away from our world."**_ Zygarde simply told them as a portal opened in front of Zygarde as he entered into it, leaving the Halls of Origins.

" _What is he talking about?"_ Celebi questioned as she looked at the other legendary pokemon.

" _ **I don't know; let us see what he means."**_ Arceus told them as he created a large orb in the center of the room. The orb began to glow as the legendary pokemon saw the town of Pallet.

'WITH ASH AND THE OTHERS'

"MOM, I'M HOME!" Ash shouted as he and the others entered the house. Instead of a response, all the got was silence. Needless to say, they were confused.

"Where is she?" Ash questioned as they entered the house. Normally she would be here hugging the life out of him. He called her to let her know that they were coming home, so seeing no sight of his mother confused him.

"That's weird." Serena spoke as she too figured it was weird that no one was here.

Clemont simply looked around in order to see if there was any reason that the house was empty. The blonde male then noticed something on the table.

"Ash, what's that on the table?" Clemont asked the black haired male. Seeing what his friend as looking at, Ash went to the table to see a piece of paper. Picking it up, he read what the paper said.

"Oh, mom's at the professors." Ash told them, getting them to sigh in relief, glad that nothing serious happened. Ash then smiled, "Then let's go to the lab!"

"Is there tons of pokemon there?" Bonnie asked him.

"Of course." Ash told her, getting her to shout in joy at the thought of plenty of pokemon to play with.

"It will be great to see your mom again." Serena spoke to Ash as they exited the house.

"Yeah, I bet she will be happy to see you again." Ash responded as he hugged Serena, catching her by surprised. "I love you." Ash told her as he kissed her, which she return happily.

"Alright lovebirds, enough with the mushy stuff." Bonnie spoke, getting them to blush as they separated. "Now, to the pokemon!" She shouted as she ran to the lab.

"Bonnie, the lab is the other way!" Ash shouted at her.

"I knew that!" Bonnie shouted back as she turned to head the other way. The others could only sweat drop from this.

"Well let's go then!" Serena told them as she, Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont ran to the lab as well.

Eventually, they have reached the lab. They simply entered the door as they didn't see a reason to knock. They were in the open living room of the pokemon lab.

"Hello?" Ash called out. "Anyone here-?"

*BAM*

"Ash!" Delia, Ash's mom shouted as she hugged her son, who was struggling to breath from the force of her hug.

"M-Mom… can't breath." Ash managed to get out. Seeing her son struggling, she let him go.

"My bad." Delia simply giggled as she saw her son trying to get air. The older woman then turned to the others. "Hello there. I guess you're Ash's friends of Kalos?" Delia asked them.

"Yup." Clemont spoke. "My name is Clemont." The blonde haired male introduced.

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne." Bonnie also introduce herself along Dedenne, who let out a "Dedenne!" in a happy tone.

When Delia saw Serena, she gasp.

"Serena, is that you?" Delia wanted to make sure this was who she thought it was.

"Yes it's me Miss Ketchum." Serena replied, glad that Ash's mom remembered her. She was not prepared when Delia also gave her a hug.

"My, look how you grown!" Delia told her as she let her go before turning to Ash. "I'm assuming this was the one you were talking about."

"Yeah mom," Ash responded to his mom, before speaking again, "There's something else as well."

"What is it Ash?" Delia asked her son. Understanding what Ash wanted to say, Serena decided to say it.

"Me and Ash are dating." Serena managed to tell her.

Delia was silent for a moment, before she suddenly let out a squeal of happiness.

"I'm so happy for you two! I always knew you two would get together one day!" Delia gushed as both Ash and Serena blushed from her words. "So when will I have grandkids?"

"MOM!" Ash shouted in embarrassment, as Serena also was red with embarrassment. Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenna were simply chuckling at the sight.

Eventually, after that died down, Delia informed Ash that all his other friends were here as well in the backyard of the lab. This got Ash excited, thinking that they were here to congratulate him for his performance in the Kalos League, or simply here to hang out.

How wrong he would be.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Delia, and the pokemon went outside to see everyone in the yard. Ash saw all of his friends, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, and Professor Oak himself.

"Hi guys!" Ash shouted in a happy tone to them. However, all they got was silence in return. The others simply stared at the Kalos group and Delia. Needless to say, they were confused.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Ash asked them, as he was confused by their silence and stares.

"Ash," Brock was the first to speak. "Let me ask you, how many Leagues have you done?"

Ash was a bit surprised by that sudden question from out of the blue, but decided to answer anyway. "Uh, I believe six, not counting the Orange Island or Kanto Battle Frontier."

"And how many have you won?" The pokemon doctor in training asked once more.

"None?" Ash responded, as he was a bit confused by these questions. He wasn't the only one, as Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Delia, and the pokemon were also confused by these questions. "What's with these questions?" Ash asked them.

"Ash," This time it was Misty who spoke, "We think that you should give up being a trainer."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Delia shouted in shock. Pikachu and Dedenne were also shocked by the orange haired female's words.

"Listen Ash, you haven't won any Leagues and you constantly continued to fail. Don't you think it's time to give up?" May spoke this time, getting them to look at her in surprised and hurt as well.

"So what if I haven't won any leagues yet, I'm getting closer every time!" Ash responded with anger, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you haven't won any yet Ash. Think of your pokemon who are constantly being let down from your mistakes." Cilan told the black haired pokemon trainer.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted out in protest. Ash has never let them down, for winning isn't everything. One of Ash's pokeballs opened to reveal Greninja, who didn't take kind of these people telling Ash lies.

"So what if Ash hasn't won a League, he's gotten stronger and closer everything!" Serena defended her lover, as she glared at the others.

"That's right," Clemont also defended his friend. "It's not always about winning something!" the blonde male responded, as Bonnie could only glare at these "Traitors".

"That's a lie and you know it!" Iris shouted at the blonde. "If you don't win, then you will never get ahead in anything! Ash is just a little kid who needs to grow up and admit that he just can't keep doing this anymore!" The purple haired female responded.

"How dare you tell my son to give up!" Delia shouted at them. She couldn't believe that these were the people that Ash use to travel and had adventures with.

"Professor, please tell me you don't agree with them." Ash asked Professor Oak, who could only shake his head.

"Ash, it's alright to give up on this. I'm sure you can do great in something else. We only want what's best for you." Professor Oak explained his reasons.

Ash, Serena and the others couldn't believe that this was happening. That they would do something like this to Ash. Serena herself was furious that they would try something like this to HER Ash.

"Look Ashy boy," Gary spoke this time, "Just admit that we're right and-."

*ROAR*

That startled everyone in the yard, as they look up only to see some giant red creature in the air as it proceeded to go near the ground. It unleashed its wings at the traitors, blowing them back as the red creature let out another roar.

"What is that thing?!" Max shouted in fear as he got back up.

"How should we know?!" Dawn shouted as the creature landed on the ground.

The Kalos gang knew what this creature was, and they were both surprise and confused.

"Yveltal?" Ash spoke as the pokemon of death turned to him.

" _Champions, thank goodness we got to you in time. There's not must time to waste, head to the outskirt of Pallet Town. Xerneas will take you all to Zygarde."_ Yveltal told them with telepathy.

"Wait, what about-?!"

" _Your pokemon are safe, Xerneas has taken them to Kalos. Now go! I will hold these mortals off!"_ Yveltal shouted as he turned his head toward the trainers.

The group could only look at each other, before thanking Yveltal as they dash away from the pokemon lab. The traitors saw this, but Yveltal refused to let them passed.

" _You must get through me first weaklings!"_ The pokemon of death spoke with a grin.

As they headed to the outskirts of Pallet Town, they couldn't help but replayed what happened in their heads.

"How could they do this to me?" Ash spoke as they continued to run to their destination.

"I don't know Ash, but know what we don't think what they think." Clemont assured the black haired trainer.

"Yeah, we're still your friends!" Bonnie assured him.

"That's right Ash, we will never abandon you." Serena also told him, getting him to smile.

"Thanks guys, that's really means a lot." Ash told them. Delia could only smile, glad that her son still has friends and a lover who believes in him.

Surely enough, as they reach the outskirts of Pallet Town, Xerneas herself was present with a portal next to her.

 _"Heroes, thank goodness you're alright."_ Xerneas told them.

"Xerneas, may we ask what's going on?" Serena asked the pokemon of life.

 _"Your answers will be revealed by Zygarde himself. Now go on into the portal."_ Xerneas told them.

The group, along with Xerneas, entered the portal, and the next thing they knew they were in a forest clearing of sorts. Standing in the center of the clearing was Zygarde himself in his perfect form.

"Squishy?" Bonnie spoke as they approach the Order pokemon. He simply stared at them as they got closer.

"Zygarde, what's going on?" Ash asked the titan like pokemon. The black haired trainer didn't expect to be rescued and brought here by legendary pokemon. Then again he wasn't expecting to be told to give up by his friends either.

 ** _"…It's time you all knew the truth."_** Zygarde told them, as confusion once again took hold of the group.

 **Wow, that's a lot of words. Good? Bad? Cringe-worthy? Want it to burn in fire? Let me know. See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, mortals, it is I once again with another chapter for this story. I'm surprised that so many already favorite and followed this story already, I wasn't expecting that. Yeah I know it may not seem like a lot to most people, to me it's a lot, and so I thank you.**

 **Thanks for any advice that you guys may have given me, such as for the whole harem thing, I'll do my best to make sure that everyone gets their time and not one hogs the whole thing. And don't worry, as someone was a bit worried, everyone has a part to play, not just Ash.**

 **Speaking of the harem, would you guys be okay if I added Sun and Moon characters to it? I know the games and anime aren't out yet, but knowing how long it takes me to update nowadays, I figure it wouldn't be a problem, but I'll put up a poll to see what you guys want.**

 **Currently those in the Harem are: Serena(Basically going to be the queen of the harem), Miette, Aria, Cynthia, Georgia, Ursula… that's all I got right now.**

 **Some will join during the whole growing stronger part, while others, like Cynthia will appear later on when they return from their training.**

 **There are crossover elements, which you might have expected from me. Things from Canon are different in order to better connect the whole crossover part. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Truth Revealed! The Army of Demons**

The Kalos gang, plus Ash's mom, were confused when Zygarde told them that. Before they could question anything else right now, a bunch of beams surrounded them. The light died down to reveal all the legendary pokemon. Needless to say, they were quite surprised and shock from seeing them.

"T-The legendary pokemon are here too?" Clemont managed to speak, though his voice was a bit squeaky due to seeing so many powerful pokemon appearing all of a sudden.

" _Ash!_ " Latias exclaimed in happiness as she flew to the Kanto trainer.

"Latias! It's good to see you again!" Ash replied with a happy smile as Latias hugged the raven haired male. The pokemon then turned to Serena.

" _You're his lover right?_ " Latias asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Serena." She introduced herself.

Latias simply stared at the blonde haired female before smiling, " _You seem like a good person. Ash is in good hands._ " Latias finished with a smile, glad that the human she likes is taken care of well.

" _Papa!_ " Manaphy's voice was heard as the pokemon came from where Kyogre was. Manaphy then jumped into Ash's arm.

"Hey Manaphy, are you doing well?" Ash asked the small blue pokemon.

"A-Ash," Delia began to speak, "W-What's going on?" She was a bit shocked from seeing all of these pokemon that were usually only heard of in legends.

"Oh, these are my friends that I met during my journeys." Ash casually told her while smiling.

*THUD*

This was too much for the woman to take as she fainted on the spot.

"GAH, MOM!" Ash, Serena, and the two legendary pokemon ran to her to make sure she was alright.

" _Heh, I would faint too if I just met with all of the legendary pokemon in the world._ " Entei spoke, getting a few other legendary pokemon to laugh while others simply sighed.

Eventually, after a few minutes have passed, Delia woke up as Ash introduced her and the others to the legendary pokemon that they haven't met yet, even Mewtwo. The legendary pokemon told Ash that they saw what happened with the traitors and were sorry that happened to him. Ash simply assured them that it wasn't their fault. After that was over, Ash figured it was best to know what was going on now.

"Arceus, may I ask what's going on?" Ash asked the God pokemon.

" ** _Ask Zygarde_** ," Arceus replied as he and the other legendary pokemon, aside from Xerneas, as Yveltal, Solgaleo, and Lunala were not present. " ** _We're just as confused as you are chosen one._** "

"Huh?" This honestly got Ash and his friends to be surprised. Not even the rest of the legendary pokemon knew what was going on?

" ** _It's time to give us an answer Zygarde,_** " Arceus spoke to the Order pokemon, who simply stood still in his same spot. " ** _Why have you hidden your power until now? And what is this truth that you speak of?_** "

" ** _…Don't you think the rest deserve to know how we were created Arceus?_** " Zygarde began to speak, " ** _Even about your and my creation?_** " Those words made Arceus's eyes widen, though everyone else was simply confused.

" _What does he mean by that Arceus?_ " Lugia asked the God pokemon.

" _Why is he talking like as if he was there when you were created?_ " Giratina also questioned Arceus, as the Kalos gang and their pokemon could only watch what was going on.

" ** _…At the beginning of our world's time, when it was just a barren rock, powerful beings came upon our world. These beings were known as the Titan Pantheon._** " Arceus began to explain, getting everyone's attention. " ** _With their power, they created two creatures to shape and guard the world in their absence. I was one of them, created to form the world and bring life to it._** " Arceus then stared at Zygarde. **_"Zygarde was the other one, meant to be the guardian of the pokemon world."_**

Ash, Serena, and everyone else were surprised when they heard that. Zygarde came into existence at the same time Arceus was? The legendary pokemon were shocked that Zygarde was just as ancient as the pokemon God himself.

 ** _"But may I ask Zygarde, what does this have to do with anything?"_** Arceus asked the Titan pokemon.

 ** _"Arceus,"_** Zygarde began to speak once more, **_"Tens of thousands of years ago, I had seen visions of a terrible darkness. The Pantheon… was slain by one of their own."_ ** Zygarde revealed to them all, getting them surprised by this info. Arceus eyes widen once more, as both shock and sadness filled him.

 ** _"The Titans… are dead?"_** Arceus spoke, and everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. **_"That explains so much, why I never heard or could communicate with them for so long. I thought… I thought they had abandoned us."_** The pokemon God admitted.

 ** _"There's more,"_** Zygarde spoke once again, **_"Without the Titan Pantheon getting in his way, the Dark Titan Sargeras commanded his new army to conquer and purge all things. This army is known as the Burning Legion. An army of demons that transcends all realities. It was because of these visions is why I train myself to become this strong, so that I could defend my world when they arrive. Unfortunately, I fear that we don't have much longer before they arrive."_**

Everyone was shocked by what they have heard. An army of demons exists out there and there on their way here? How could they not know about such a threat?

 ** _"Many worlds, possibly whole universes have fallen to their might. But I refuse to allow the same to happen to our world."_** Zygarde then turned to Ash and the others, **_"I have seen your actions, even through you whole lives even before we met. You and the region of Kalos have shown what this world desperately needs."_**

"Huh? What did we do?" Bonnie asked Zygarde.

 ** _"You have shown the might of unity."_** The Order pokemon explained, **_"Champions, you and Kalos have proven that you are willing to work together to save our world. The question is, will the rest of the world be willing?"_**

Zygarde turned to look at the legendary pokemon as well. **_"The time is over to be away from our world. We must work together if we are to save our home."_**

"Zygarde," Ash began to speak, getting his attention, "What do we need to do?"

The legendary pokemon were surprised that Ash was already ready to help in whatever way he can.

 _"Hero,"_ Xerneas began to speak to him, _"Even after hearing that, you're still not afraid to aid us?"_

"…I'll be lying if I said I wasn't afraid," Ash began to speak, getting even his friends surprised to hear him say that. "Knowing that something like this Burning Legion exist is of course terrifying," Ash then had a determine look on his face, "But I will be darn if I allow them to take our world without a fight! I'm willing to do anything to help protect everyone and everything I love!" Ash finished as he looked at Zygarde. Delia couldn't help but smile at her son's words.

"Ash is right," Serena began to speak, "We won't give up on our world! We'll do anything to help save it!" The blonde haired female finished as she too had a look of determination on her face.

"That's right! We will help whatever way we can!" Clemont also stated as he looked at the Titan pokemon.

"You have our help Squishy!" Bonnie exclaimed as she too was willing to help in any way she can.

All the legendary pokemon were shocked that the humans were already willing to aid their world, even if it meant their deaths. Zygarde then smiled, well he would if he had a mouth.

 ** _"I knew there was a reason why you all are my champions."_** Zygarde then began to walk toward Ash and Serena. **_"And now I know why the elements have chosen you as well."_** This confused the two lovebirds.

"Elements?" Serena asked the Order pokemon as he stopped in front of them.

 ** _"Xerneas, take the humans and their pokemon to Vaniville Town. I'm sure Serena's mother wouldn't mind the company. Yveltal, Solgaleo, and Lunala will instruct the rest of you for your training, unless some of you want to accompany the humans?"_** Zygarde questioned the other legendary pokemon.

 _"I wish to go with the humans."_ Mewtwo spoke, getting the others to be surprised.

"You're okay with that Mewtwo?" Ash asked the physic pokemon, knowing that the clone pokemon doesn't like being around humans that much.

 _"I will be fine Ash. Besides, I know your mother and your two friends' hearts are pure, I can trust them."_ Mewtwo explained his reasoning.

"Aw, that's nice of you to say." Bonnie told the clone pokemon.

 _"Don't get used to it."_ Mewtwo replied.

 ** _"Come with me you two. We will get the blessings of the elements at the Isle of the Elements."_** Zygarde explained.

All of a sudden, Zygarde opened a portal in front of him, Ash, and Serena. Motioning for the two to enter, the three entered the portal as it closed. Three more portals opened and Yveltal, Solagleo, and Lunala appeared from them as they closed.

 _"Did we miss anything?"_ Solagleo asked them.

 _"Zygarde went to take Ash and Serena to get the blessing of the elements. He also wants you three to start training everyone else as well."_ Xerneas explained, before opening a portal to Vaniville Town for Delia, Clemont, Bonnie, Mewtwo, and their pokemon to enter. _"Let's go, we don't have much time to waste."_

 _"Alright then."_ Mewtwo entered the portal, as Delia, Clemont and Bonnie followed.

 _"Alright, I'll bite,_ " Groudon spoke as he looked at the three legendary's that just appeared. _"What kind of training are we going to do?"_

The three simply had evil smirks, which for some reason scared the rest of the legendary pokemon, even Arceus was a bit unsettled by their smirks.

'SYCAMORE'S LAB'

"Oh my goodness! Where did all these pokemon come from?" Professor Sycamore exclaimed in shock and confusion as he saw a bunch of pokemon in his lab that weren't there before.

Before the professor could freak out again, he saw a note on a nearby table. Picking it up, he proceeded to read it.

"Oh, these are all Ash's pokemon. Hm… it doesn't tell me why he putted them here. I should get into contact with him." Sycamore told himself as he figured he would get a cup of coffee to help start him up for the day.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Now I know what you're thinking, "Why can't you come up with your own original villain?" And you know, that is a great question.**

…

 **So next time, a little time skip will happen, just to let you know. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hello. It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate.**

 **The poll for this story is over, and the harem will have sun and moon characters. Just to let you all know, I haven't got any of the games yet, and I don't know every single detail, but I will do my best to make it work.**

 **Of course, I will be throwing in my own things as well, in order to make the story more interesting… hopefully… maybe… it's up to you if you think it's interesting or not.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Bringing home a queen**

It has been two months since Zygarde had warned everyone else about the threat of the demons. Ever since then, everyone has been training to prepare. While the majority of the legendary pokemon were training elsewhere, our heroes and a few legendary pokemon themselves remained in Kalos to prepare themselves. During this time, the Order pokemon also came into contact with others in the Kalos region, knowing that they can be trusted to prepare for the eventual threat. These were Professor Sycamore, Alain, Mairin, the gym leaders, and the Kalos champion herself Diantha. Of course they had to make sure no one else knows about this, as the titan pokemon didn't believe the rest of the region or the world was ready to know about the demons.

Of course, there were others who were also informed about the plan to get stronger. Let's see where they are now.

"So they now live out here?" An orange haired male asked Clemont and Bonnie as they made their way to the outskirts of Vaniville Town.

"Yeah, they decided to make their own place for themselves and their pokemon." The blonde inventor replied to Trevor. Another member of the group decided to make herself known.

"Why would they need a new place to live though? Weren't they fine living back in Vaniville Town?" Shauna asked Clemont with curiosity, as she didn't know why there was a need to move at all.

"I think they just wanted their own privacy that's all." Bonnie replied as she slowed down from her walking pace so she could talk to the others. "Though I think it was also that they can use the property to train themselves without getting into trouble." Bonnie guessed, as the last time they did that, their mothers weren't exactly happy to see their backyard turned into a battlefield.

"I guess that makes sense." The other member of the group, Tierno, spoke as they made their way to their location.

"We should be almost there now." Clemont assured them as they walked thought the path in the forest.

Eventually, they made it to a clearing, and what they saw got them a little bit of surprised. Standing tall was a rather large house-like mansion that looked like it could fit a good amount of people in it. There were rock formations and a cliff towering behind it, and even a waterfall was present. Of course the clearing itself looked a bit damaged, possibly due to any training that the residence of the mansion did.

"Whoa!" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno could helped but awe at the sight of the mansion.

"They own all of this?" Trevor asked in surprised, wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, yeah." Clemont replied, a bit confused by their reaction.

"They even have a freaking waterfall!" Shauna exclaimed as the pokemon performer couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Serena managed to own all of this.

"I wonder what inside of it is like." Tierno wondered as they made their way to the front door.

"It's nothing to fancy if that's what you're wondering." Bonnie replied, as she went ahead and knocked on the door. After a few moments, someone opened the door to reveal certain blue haired pokemon performer.

"Oh Bonnie, Clemont, it's good to see you all again." Miette herself spoke with a smile as she opened the door. She then noticed the other three with them. "It's good to see all of you as well." She replied with a cheery smile.

"It's nice to see you again as well Miette." Clemont responded as they entered the mansion. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were confused though. They knew that Ash and Serena lived here now, but even Miette?

"Miette lives here too?" Trevor asked Bonnie as he wanted to know why the blue haired female was also here.

"Of course, she is with Ash after all." The young blonde girl replied with a smile.

"Wait, I thought Serena got together with Ash?" Shauna questioned her, did something happen that she was unaware of?

"She did." Bonnie stated.

"But you just said that Miette is also with Ash." Tierno reminded her, thinking that she was confused about the whole thing.

"I know I said that." Bonnie answered.

"So who is Ash with, Serena or Miette?" Shauna asked once again.

"Both." Bonnie answered them as they followed Clemont and Miette.

The three were a bit surprised and confused by that. How could Ash be dating both Serena and Miette?

"…How does that work?" Trevor questioned the young blonde sibling.

"I don't know." Bonnie told them as she shrugged, as she herself didn't fully understand it either. All she knows is that during these two months Serena and Miette agreed to share Ash or something like that. Again, she didn't really understand it either.

Eventually, they made their way to the living area which was also connected to the kitchem. The size of the two rooms got the three to be surprised. Just how did they manage to afford this?

"So what brings you all here?" Miette asked the group as she got herself something to drink.

"We wanted to see how you all were doing that's all, and the others haven't been here yet." Clemont answered the blue haired female. The blonde inventor then look around the room and, he saw a couple of Ash's Serena's and Miette' pokemon simply chilling in the room. However, he noticed a lack of Ash and Serena themselves.

"Hey Miette, where is Ash and Serena?" The Luimose gym leader asked the pokemon performer.

"Oh, they went to Luimose City earlier to get some groceries. They should be back soon though." She answered them as she went back to the kitchen. "Do you all need anything to drink?"

"I could go for some water." Bonnie requested, as Dedenne, who just woke up from his nap in her bag, also shouted his name in agreement.

"We'll have some water too please." Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno also requested.

"I would like some water as well." Clemont spoke as well.

"Alright then." Miette replied as she went to get them some water.

As she was doing that, and as the others simply looked around in the room, they didn't noticed a certain physic pokemon approaching them from behind.

" _I see we have guests."_ A voice was heard behind them, getting them to jumped in surprised by the sudden voice. They all turned to see Mewtwo himself floating off the ground.

"Whoa! What pokemon is that?" Trevor questioned in surprised, "And did it just talked?"

" _Yes, I can talk, at least with telepathy."_ Mewtwo answered them as the three's eyes widen.

"Oh, Hey Mewtwo. It's nice to see you again." Clemont greeted the legendary clone pokemon.

"Hi Mewtwo." Bonnie also greeted the pokemon. "What's brings you out? Usually you keep to yourself when others are here." The blonde girl pointed out.

" _I know that these three here are friends of Ash, and I know that they are trustworthy. I can sense that in their hearts."_ The clone pokemon replied to them as he began to head outside. _"I'll be outside training if you need me."_

"Alright Mewtwo, just don't go overboard okay?" Miette asked him as she returned with the waters.

" _No promises."_ Mewtwo simply replied as he left the building. Miette could only sigh when the legendary pokemon said that.

"To be honest, I'm still getting over the fact a legendary pokemon is living with us." Miette admitted as she handed the others their water, which were thankful for the drinks.

"Does he belong to Ash or something?" Shauna asked the blue haired female, who shook her head.

"No, he's simply a friend. I don't think he'll ever want to be caught by anyone no matter the circumstances." The blue haired pokemon performer told them.

Eventually, the others began to simply chat about themselves and what they are planning to do in the coming days. It only about an hour later did they hear someone enter the mansion.

"I'm back!" Serena's voice was heard as she entered the living room where everyone else was at.

"Hey Serena." They all replied to the blonde pokemon performer, who greeted them back in return. Pikachu himself was also with the blonde as he got off her shoulder to be with the other pokemon in the room. However, they noticed a lack of a certain black haired pokemon trainer with her.

"Hey Serena, where's Ash? Wasn't he with you?" Clemont asked the blonde female, who was only smiling as she sat down on the couch.

"He's fine. He's helping a new member to come live here." Serena told them, a smile still present on her face.

Everyone as confuse when she said that. What did she mean by a new member coming to live here? Of course, Miette was the only one who knew what Serene was talking about.

"You allowed someone to be with him as well?" The blue haired female questioned the blonde, while everyone else was getting more confused to what she meant.

"Of course, Ash told me that he also has feelings for her, and she had feelings for him, and I know that she can be trusted. So yeah we have a new member." Serena answered Miette. Everyone was else was still in the dark about the whole thing.

"What are you two talking about?" Tierno asked in confusion, as he and everyone else wanted to know what the two females were going on about.

"You'll see soon." Serena simply told them, as she went to get herself some water.

While everyone was still confused to the whole thing, they decided to let it drop for now. They can just see it for themselves when Ash gets back. It wasn't very long until they heard the front door being opened. Figuring that it was Ash, they waited for him to enter the room.

"We're back!" Ash's voice was heard as everyone else heard him heading their way. However, they heard another voice that was with him.

"So you own all of this?" A female voice questioned as the owner of the voice looked around the building.

"Well, in a sense, we all own it. It is also yours now as well." They heard Ash replying to the female voice. For some reason though, the female sounded familiar to the group. However, they couldn't pin point who it was though.

"Are you sure that this is alright? I know Serena told me it was, but-." The female was cut off as Ash spoke again.

"Of course it's fine. There's nothing wrong with any of this. Serena knew about our feelings, and she understood that there's nothing wrong. Of course, I understand if the whole sharing thing is still confusing for you. Heck, even I still not fully understanding it." Ash admitted to the other female.

"Well, it is a bit weird I will admit. But as long as I'm with you, then there's nothing wrong with all of this." The female replied.

It was a moment later did Ash himself appear, along with the female who was with him. Needless to say everyone, aside from Serena, was surprised to see who the female was.

"Oh, hey guys! How's it going?" Ash asked the others. The female also decided to greet them.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you." She greeted them. This is when they got over their shock.

"Aria?!" They all shouted, as the Kalos Queen herself was standing there, next to Ash with a smile on her face.

"You're with him as well now?" Miette asked the red haired pokemon performer. Even the blue haired female wasn't expecting the Kalos Queen herself to be the one Serena was talking about.

"Yup!" Aria replied as she then hugged Ash, getting the black haired male to blush from the action.

The others could only look in surprised as they saw this. If what they were seeing and hearing was right, then that means that Ash was also now dating the Kalos Queen herself. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno couldn't help but faint from learning all of this. This is course gets the others to look at the fainted forms of their friends.

"Are they alright?" Ash asked the others, who could only sweat drop as Ash couldn't figure out why the three fainted like that. Serena, Miette, and Aria couldn't help but giggle at seeing Ash's confused face.

 **All right, there you go. Things will start a bit slow, but something exciting will happen soon. Hopefully. Again, it's up to you if you think it's exciting or not.**

 **As for the Harem, here are the girls in it.**

 **Serena**

 **Miette**

 **Aria**

 **Lillie**

 **Lana**

 **Mallow**

 **Cynthia**

 **Georgia**

 **Ursula**

 **That's it for now. Is it okay if I add that Lusamine to the harem? I think I can make it work, but I want to know if you guys are okay with it.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate.**

 **You all said that Lusamine should be in the harem, and she shall. I asked you all first since she's a mother, and I didn't know if you all would think that would be pushing it due to Lillie also being in the harem.**

 **So to let you all know, a little arc will start here. Though most things will be skipped and just be told in flashbacks, but I still want to do the parts that involve Alola before we get to the main story in this story.**

 **In case you are all wondering, it involves the Ultra Beasts and the Ultra Space. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Clones against Beasts**

Another month has passed since Aria, the Kalos Queen herself moved in with Ash, Serena, and Miette. It took a while for the red haired female to get used to everything, such as the legendary pokemon and the news about some demon army that may soon be upon them. But other than that she's fitting in quiet nicely.

Currently, everyone was outside of the mansion and training. Ash's pokemon were doing the training Ash assigned for them, Serena's pokemon were doing the training Serena assigned them, and so on with the others. However, the surprising thing, at least to Aria as she didn't see this or explained too, was the fact that Serena and Miette were facing each other for training as well.

Not with pokemon, they themselves were fighting. And Serena was on fire, and Miette had water floating around her.

"How are they doing that?" Aria asked as she and Ash were currently watching the battle between the two females.

"Well, three months ago when we were informed by Zygarde, he took Serena and I to some island he called the Isle of the Elements." Ash began to explain to the Kalos Queen, getting her full attention, "Apparently there were some avatars of the elements, also known as the elementals that reside on the island. They blessed me with their gifts so I can control the elements as well."

"Whoa, so Serena knows the other elements as well?" Aria asked, as she was surprised to be hearing all of this.

"No, Serena was only blessed by the elemental of fire, so she only has the ability to wield fire." Ash then looked at Miette, "Apparently though, the elemental of water saw something in Miette, and blessed her with the ability to wield the power of water."

Aria was interested as she looked at the training battle between the blonde and blue haired women.

As the two continue to watch the battle, on the other side of the mansion Mewtwo was currently in a meditating form as his eyes were shut. The physic pokemon was simply feeling the area around him as he continued to do this part of his training.

" _Focus…"_ Mewtwo told himself as he continued to harness his power for the meditation.

However, he then felt something with his mind. It brought a little pain to the clone pokemon, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

" _What is this?"_ He thought to himself as he tried to pinpoint whatever it was that he felt. Closing his eyes once more, he tried to search for what he felt again.

Eventually, an image of sorts appeared in his mind. What he saw confused him. He saw some sort of metallic building, but what he saw on it angered him. On the building was a giant R symbol. Mewtwo growled in anger as he saw the building. However, his attention was taken to what was forming above the Team Rocket base. The sky was dark and thundering, and what looked like some sort of portal opened from the sky. Mewtwo tried to sense if there was anything on the other side, but before he could get an exact answer…

 _ **Out! Out! You are not yet worthy!**_

Mewtwo's eyes opened wide as a sudden pain filled his head. Luckily, the pain left the moment it came. The clone pokemon however was now standing up. He knew something was happening, and he needed to check it out. With his speed, he was sure to get there in no time.

" _Ash and the others will be fine. I don't need to tell them."_ Mewtwo told himself, knowing that the others didn't needed to be bothered by this.

Mewtwo then took of into the air, and flew at incredible speeds to reach his destination.

'LATER'

" _Something's clearly wrong."_ Mewtwo spoke as he was now approaching where the Team Rocket base was at. He flew all the way to Kanto to see what was happening like he saw in his mind. Already the clone pokemon knew something was amiss as the sky was darkened and thundering like crazy throughout the rocky area.

Mewtwo then stopped flying as his eyes widen. He had found the Team Rocket base, or at least what's remaining of it.

He could see Team Rocket Grunts and their pokemon trying to fight against something, taking a closer look, he was caught by surprised what he saw. Two creatures were seen, but they weren't like anything the legendary physic pokemon ever seen before. One of them looked liked a buff red bug of some sorts, while the other was a skinny but tall white creature. Looking up, Mewtwo saw the portal opening in the sky before looking back at the slaughter. The two weird creatures were not only defeating Team Rocket, but they were killing them as well.

" _Why are they doing this?"_ Mewtwo tried to sense if there were anyone else in the ruins of the building, before sensing something that made him growled. _"Giovonni…"_ Mewtwo thought to himself once again. So the leader of Team Rocket seemed to still be alive.

However, since he was focusing on that, he didn't notice that the two creatures spotted him in the sky. So without warning, the white creature appeared right in front of Mewtwo, startling him. But before he could speak or act, the creature unleashed a kick right to the clone pokemon's head, sending him down into the ground.

" _Ow…"_ Mewtwo managed to say as he got back up. Turning around, the white creature and the red creature surrounded him. _"So they want a fight huh?"_ Mewtwo thought to himself as he summoned a shadow ball. _"Then they will get a fight!"_

Mewtwo unleashed the shadow ball at the red creature, making it put up its arms to block it, making a direct contact as smoke filled the spot. As it did that, the clone pokemon then charged at the white creature intending on facing it head to head. The white creature however let out a noise as it went flying into the air, making Mewtwo to fly after it. The two then charged at each other in the air, colliding over and over again as they kept on running into one another.

Back at the bottom, a bunch of rubble was cleared to see Giovanni and his Persian managing to get out of the ruins of the once Team Rocket base. Looking up, he saw something that surprised him.

"Mewtwo? What's he doing here?" The Team Rocket Boss questioned as he saw the clone pokemon fighting the white creature. He then gritted his teeth in anger. "First those weird creatures appear from nowhere and destroy everyone, and then Mewtwo shows up. Are those things even pokemon?" Giovanni once again asked in anger as his Persian also growled in rage. The Team Rocket Boss then noticed something. "Wait… where's the red one?"

As soon as he said that, Giovonni and his Persian turned around to see the red creature right behind them as it looked at them. It let out a roar as an unknown energy enveloped it.

Back with Mewtwo, the clone pokemon continued his fight with the white creature. Mewtow let out a hyper beam at it, but it only managed to dodge as it let out its own hyper beam at him. He also managed to dodged, but he knew he couldn't keep this up.

' _This is getting nowhere! Just what are these things? They have an energy similar to pokemon, yet it's different!'_ Mewtwo thought to himself as he once again let out a physic on the white creature, making it stop in its track. Mewtwo then threw it into a nearby cliff, making it cry out in pain as the rocks fell onto it.

Before Mewtwo could do anything else, he heard a scream coming from behind him. Turning around, his eyes widen in surprised as he saw the red creature above Giovonni… or at least what's left of him. Mewtwo couldn't finish that thought as the red creature then flew right into him, unleashes a barrage of punches at the physic pokemon. This caused him to let out a roar of pain as the red creature grabbed Mewtwo by the tail before throwing him further into the sky. Mewtwo was unable to do anything as the white creature suddenly appeared above him. The white creature let out a roar as well before it slammed its long leg right into Mewtwo, causing him to come crashing down into the ground, leaving behind a small crater.

' _These things are strong… I'll give them that.'_ Mewtwo looked up to see the two creatures landing back on the ground, heading right to him once again. _'These creatures are clearly aggressive. If they had appeared anywhere else, they would have surely tried to cause destruction as well. But… it feels like something is wrong with them.'_ Mewtwo thought as he looked at the creatures. The physic pokemon sensed something was amiss with their behavior, but he didn't know what it was exactly. _'I need to finish this quickly, but I don't know if I have enough strength to do that!'_ The clone pokemon knew it couldn't handle both of the creatures. One of them, maybe, but two of them?

The white one then charged at Mewtwo once again. The clone pokemon prepared to defend himself once again.

However, something ran into the white creature, making it go flying into a bunch of boulders. Both Mewtwo and the red creature looked surprised by what happened. When the physic pokemon saw what ran into it, he was shocked.

" _So you're the energy I was sensing."_ A somewhat female like voice was heard, as Mewtwo saw… another Mewtwo! However, she didn't seem to notice the other Mewtwo as she looked at the red creature.

" _What?!"_ Exclaimed, getting the new Mewtwo's attention and she too was shocked.

" _Another me?"_ The female voiced Mewtwo spoke in surprised.

Before any of them could say anything else, the white creature got back up as both it and the red creature let out another roar. The two Mewtwos looked at each other before nodding at one another.

" _I guess out questions must wait until we stop these thing."_ Mewtwo told the female voiced Mewtwo.

" _It appears so."_ The new Mewtwo responded, as she enveloped herself in energy before revealing herself in her Mega Y form. This surprised the male voiced Mewtwo, before getting over it, knowing that he will get answers once they are done here.

The two legendary clone pokemon charged once more at the two Ultra Beasts, who also charged at the two Mewtwos.

 **In case anyone's confused, the female Mewtwo is the Mewtwo from the 16 Movie. This Mewtwo doesn't know about the legendary council or the other legendary pokemon aside from the Genesects.**

 **And yes, I killed Giovanni. Unlike most people I don't see why everyone has the need to make him the big bag guy or one of the main bad guys. It just me personally, but you know. Don't worry, Jessie, James, and Meowth aren't dead. They are currently elsewhere.**

 **Now, before I close out, I have a question for you all as someone wanted to know. Do you guys want Pikachu to evolve? If so, do you want him to be a normal Raichu or an Alola Raichu? I ask this sense if he does evolve, it would be when they are all at Alola, but since Pikachu isn't from Alola, I don't know if he would be a normal or Alola Raichu.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it's me again with another chapter for this story.**

 **I see that you all have requested about the whole "if Pikachu should evolve or not thing", and it looks likes it's still debating. So if you have a choice, let me know if Pikachu should evolve or not, and if so would he be normal form or alola form. I would make a poll about this, but I already have a poll up for another story and I don't know how long that will stay up, so make your choice in the reviews if you want.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: What are the Ultra Beasts?**

The day was like any other day for Ash when he woke up that morning. Seeing that his lovers weren't with him, the black haired male figured that they must have already woken up. He would have guessed correctly when he began to smell something extremely delicious, which must be breakfast. Ash simply got up from the bed, went to put on a bedroom robe as he was too lazy to get dress at the moment, and went downstairs.

After a minute he arrived at the kitchen where the delicious smell of food awaited him. What also waited for him was Serena, Miette, and Aria as they were at the bar talking about something. The trainer simply guessed that they were talking girl stuff.

"Good morning." Ash greeted them, which caused them to cease talking and noticed Ash entering the Kitchen.

"Morning Ash, did you sleep well?" Aria asked him as they got up from the bar and walked to him.

"Yup!" Ash replied with a smile, as he gave the girls a quick kiss on the lips. He then turned toward the food that was at the bar, "Whoa that looks so good!"

"Well the food isn't just there for show Ash," Serena told him smiling, "You can go right ahead and eat."

"Sweet!" Ash cheered as he went too take a seat at the bar. The girls couldn't help but giggle at his cheerful attitude.

Ash was about to dig in to his heart's content when suddenly…

" _Ash! Get out here now!"_ A physic voice was heard outside the mansion, getting the four's attention. They recognized that was Mewtwo's voice.

Despite wanting to go ahead and dig into the food before him, Ash figured that it must be important since it sounded urgent. So Ash, still in his bedroom robe, along with the three girls went outside through the slide door that was there. When they got outside they were surprised to what they were seeing.

There were two Mewtwos present as they were waiting for him. However what was really shocking was the giant physic barrier cude behind the two legendary pokemon, more specifically what as in the cube. Two weird creatures were inside the cube, trying in vain to break out of it despite their injuries.

"There's two Mewtwos?" Miette questioned in surprised, as the blue haired female was under the impression that there was only one.

"There's another Mewtwo? Why do the both of you look injured?" Serena asked the two legendary clone pokemon.

" _We'll get on that in a moment,"_ The male voiced Mewtwo spoke as he pointed at the two Ultra Beasts inside the physic cube. _"We have bigger things to worry about. These things."_ He explained as the two Ultra Beasts as they continued to try to break out of the cube, but to no valid.

The two legendary pokemon moved out of the way so that the four can get a better look at the two Beasts inside.

"Mewtwo, what pokemon are these?" Ash asked the pokemon as he looked at the two creatures.

" _We do not think that these things are pokemon Ash,"_ The female voice Mewtwo answered him, getting the black haired trainer to look at the other Mewtwo, _"The energy their giving off may be similar to pokemon, but they're different. We don't know what they are,"_ She explained to the four humans.

"I recognized your voice; you're the Mewtwo from Unova." Ash spoke to the female voiced Mewtwo. This got the male voiced Mewtwo's attention.

" _Wait a minute, you knew there was another me this whole time and you didn't tell me?!"_ Mewtwo questioned the black haired male with his voiced raised. Ash simply put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry! It never came up!" Ash tried to calm down the clone pokemon, which seemed to do the trick as the male voice Mewtwo simply looked back at the trapped Ultra Beasts.

" _We'll talk about later; right now we need to focus on these things."_ Mewtwo told Ash and the three girls.

"But Mewtwo," Miette began to speak, getting both of the Mewtwos' attention, "If these things aren't pokemon, then what are they and why did you bring them here?"

Before either of the legendary clone pokemon could reply, another voice was heard above them.

" _ **They are known as Ultra Beasts, and they came here from another world."**_ Everyone looked up to see Zygarde in his perfect form flying above them in the sky, surprising them from the Order pokemon's sudden appearance as he landed on the ground.

A moment later both Solgaleo and Lunala appeared through a portal as well as they landed on the ground. The two Alola legendary pokemon were surprised to see the two Ultra Beasts inside the physic cube.

" _Who are they?"_ The female voiced Mewtwo asked in wariness, wondering if they were friend or foe.

" _Do not worry, they are friends of ours."_ The male voiced Mewtwo assured the other clone pokemon, who felt a little better from his words.

"Zygarde, you know what these things are?" Serena asked the titan pokemon, who simply looked at the other two legendary pokemon with him.

" _ **Yes I do, but I think Solgaleo and Lunala should explain. They did come from the same world as them after all."**_ Zygarde responded to the blonde pokemon performer.

Ash, the girls, and the two Mewtwos simply turned to look at the other two legendary pokemon, who were still surprised to see the Ultra Beasts here in the pokemon world. Lunala was the first to speak as she managed to snap out of her shock.

" _Champions, these creatures are known as Ultra Beasts. They come from another world we call the Ultra Space. I know this because both Solgaleo and I are Ultra Beasts as well."_ The bat like pokemon explained to the four of them, getting them surprised by this new knowledge.

"So how did they get here then?" Ash questioned in confusion, as the black haired trainer figured that there must have been a way for them to get here.

" _We do not know how they got here; I'm assuming Mewtwo may have an answer to that,"_ Solgaleo started to speak to them, getting them to turn to the white lion legendary, _"But I feel something off with the two creatures here,"_ He started to say as the two Ultra Beasts in the physic cube were still trying to break out, _"There are tainted. I sense something is driving them to become incredibly aggressive. This isn't normal, even for them."_ The lion like pokemon explained.

" _ **You think some unknown force is driving them to act this way?"**_ Zygarde asked them to confirm, as both Solgaleo and Lunala nodded, _**"Hm… this is troubling. We need to tell the others about this."**_

Zygarde lifted one of his arms up toward the cube containing the two Ultra Beasts, as the cube was now under the Order pokemon's control. Zygarde opened another portal for him, Solgaleo, Lunala and the two Mewtwos to enter.

" _ **I will take these Ultra Beasts to the others. Hopefully we can figure out what's going on. Mewtwo, both of you, will come with us as well. I don't want the new Mewtwo feel unwelcome now do I?"**_ Zygarde spoke, as the female voiced Mewtwo was surprised to be invited to go with them. The titan pokemon then turned back to his champions, _**"Ash, tell the others that they need to get ready. Since the last time these things were known they appeared in the Alola Region. In one week, we will all go there to find answers."**_

"The Alola Region?" Ash asked in confusion, as neither he nor the girls ever heard of that Region before.

" _ **Correct. Solgaleo and Lunala came from Alola, and since they are also Ultra Beasts the Region may have the answers we seek. No doubt that HE must also be aware of this after all, so we'll need his aid as well."**_ Zygarde answered them. However they didn't know who the Order pokemon was referring too. Solgaleo and Lunala however did.

" _Zygarde, you're not talking about Necrozma are you? You know that he does not want his existence to be known to the world or to the others!"_ Solgaleo reminded the Kalos Legendary pokemon.

" _Not to mention he absolutely despises everyone and everything, even you can't possibly find a way to get him to help us!"_ Lunala replied back to Zygarde.

" _ **I'll find a way. Besides, he might not even have a choice."**_ Zygarde simply replied as he looked back at the humans, _**"If there's anything you wish to get done before the week is over, I suggest you get to it. If the situation is as serious as I think it is, you all might not have time to relax anymore."**_ These were Zygarde's words as he and the other legendary pokemon entered the portal with the imprisoned Ultra Beasts.

Ash, Serena, Miette, and Aria were simply left in surprised from hearing all of that. Looks like whatever's going on must be important if Zygarde only gave them a week before heading out.

However, without warning Ash's stomach let out a growl, getting the females to look at the black haired male, who couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Heh, I guess I should eat now should I?" Ash replied with a laugh, still feeling embarrassed. This only got the girls to giggle at his usual antics.

'LATER'

"So we only have a week before heading to this Alola place?" Clemont asked them as they were all in the living area.

Sometime has passed since earlier that day. Both Clemont and Bonnie arrived to visit them to see how they were doing. Miette figured that since they were here they should be informed about what happened and what the plan was.

"That's right. Apparently Zygarde believes that any answers about these Ultra Beasts might be in the Alola Region. So he wants us to get ready to go there in one week." Serena explained to the two blondes.

"What is the Alola Region like?" Bonnie asked them, as she petted Dedenne who was still in her bag.

"We don't know. I'm going to have to ask Professor Sycamore about it. I'm sure he's heard of the region." Ash told the little girl.

"We only have a week before heading out huh?" Clemont began to speak, as he grinned, "That'll sure to give me enough time to finish my project." This simply confused Ash and the three girls.

"What project?" Aria asked the Luimose city gym leader.

"It's a secret," Bonnie replied as she looked at her older brother, "He won't even tell me what it is."

"All I will say is that this will help me to help you guys out more." Clemont simply told them.

"Well I can't wait to see it then." Ash told the blonde inventor; no doubt that it will involve something amazing. However both Serena and Bonnie couldn't help but think about this project of his exploding.

"We have one week only to get ready to leave." Serena started to speak as she looked at both Miette and Aria who returned her looks.

All of a sudden all three girls have rather mischievous smiles, which confused Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. Serena stood up from where she was sitting, as did both Miette and Aria.

"Clemont, Bonnie," The blonde pokemon performer began to speak to them in a sweet voice that for some reason left both Ash and Clemont a bit freaked out, "I hate to cut out talk short, but could you two leave us for the night? Miette, Aria, and I need to… talk to Ash about something."

Ash was simply confused by her words, yet for some reason couldn't help but feel a little terrified as well. Clemont however, being the genius he is, immediately realized what the three females wanted from Ash, as the blonde inventor began to feel embarrassed himself from what the girls wanted from the black haired male.

"Bonnie we're going to visit Korrina." Clemont told his little sister. Before she could respond the older sibling grabbed her hand as he quickly took her and himself and left the building. The three girls went to make sure that the door was close.

"Uh… what did that mean exactly?" Ash asked the three women who turned to look back at the clueless male. While he realized that the girls wanted something, he didn't know what that was though.

"You heard what Zygarde told us." Aria began to speak to him.

"He said one week." Miette also spoke to the black haired pokemon trainer.

"We're using it." Serena finished as all three of them had rather seductive smiles on their faces. This simply made Ash more confused, and to be honest he was kind of terrified by their smiles.

"Uh… what do you-?" Ash couldn't finish as Serena went to grab his hands as she and the other two females took Ash back to their room.

Needless to say Ash would be considered very lucky by many people that night.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **Remember to put in the reviews what you want to happen with Pikachu.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am here!**

 **I have returned with another chapter for you all to spit on in disgust!**

 **Also to let you all know I finally got to make the poll concerning Pikachu. So if you want him to evolve or not. Make sure to vote. In case anyone doesn't know where the poll is, it's on top of my profile you can't miss it.**

 **Okay, so the group will be heading to Alola, once that happens I will make the characters from Alola be introduced then another time skip will happen concerning the threat that lurks in the Ultra Space.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Alola here we come!**

"Ash, are you okay?" Clemont asked the black haired pokemon trainer, who looked really tired as he was lying on the couch in the living room of his home.

"Yeah you look exhausted." Another voice next to Clemont pointed out. The person who spoke was none other than Alain.

One week has passed since Zygarde told them to prepare, and they, along with their pokemon were now getting ready to head out of Kalos to Alola. Currently, Clemont and Alain were sitting on one of the couches as they saw Ash, who was on another couch, lying down as he looked like he was going to fall asleep any second now. Their pokemon were already elsewhere as they wanted to make sure they were ready to head to Alola.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash managed to assure them, as he let out a loud yawn, "I'm just really tired from the past week."

"Wait, you mean you and the girls kept at it?" Clemont questioned in surprised, and a little embarrassed since this isn't exactly the kind of topic you just casually talk about.

"Yeah," Ash managed to reply as he tried not to fall asleep right then and there, "They wanted to keep doing it for the pass week. Since something is going on with those Ultra Beast things, they wanted to do it as much as possible before we head out." Ash explained to the two of them. The black haired male then let out another loud yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"…I feel like a man dying of thirst watching another man drown." Alain admitted as he saw Ash trying to stay awake.

"You know Ash," Clemont began to speak, getting the former Kanto native to look at the blonde inventor, "You could have just told them no right?"

"Yeah I know," Ash replied before he got a determined looked," But it's a challenge guys, and I never back down from a challenge," The black haired trainer replied to them; before he lost his determine looked and simply grinned, "Also it feels really good. Have you guys tried it?" Ash casually asked the two males in front of him.

"What? No of course not," Alain answered as he tried to block out the perverted thoughts about their subject, Clemont nodded in agreement, "You're not even supposed to do that until marriage-."

"Are you guys ready?" Serena's voice was heard from the other room, getting their heads to turn in the direction her voice was coming from, "We need to hurry or we'll miss the boat."

"We're ready." Ash replied to his lover as he got up from the couch and headed that way, all while trying to not fall over due to lack of sleep.

"Hurry up Clemont!" Another female voice was heard where Serena was as the three males headed to the other room.

Now some people might be thinking that was Bonnie who spoke. But they would be wrong. The three guys entered the room to see Serena, Miette, Aria, and a female with long blonde hair tied up in a really big pony tail and two smaller ones on the side of her head. People might have guessed right, this was none other than Korrina.

"There you all are. Everyone else is waiting at the docks." Aria replied to them as she was making sure she got everything.

"Let's go then, I have everything I need." Ash informed them.

"We'll meet you all there," Korrina told the others as she went to grab Clemont's arm, which got him to blush from the close contact, as the two make their way out of the mansion, "Let's go Clemont!" She told him with an excited tone and a smile.

"Alright, but please slow down." Clemont requested as he still wasn't used to all the movement due to his lack of exercise.

Unfortunately for the blonde inventor she didn't seem to listen to that as the blonde gym leader of Shalour City pretty much dragged the poor Luimose gym leader out of the building. In case it wasn't obvious, the two blondes are together. Have to thank Bonnie for that.

The three girls and the two males still behind simply sweat dropped from the excitement Korrina had.

"Anyway, we should get going as a well," Alain told them as he also started to head out, "I'll meet you guys at the docks." The black haired mega evolution trainer told them as he left the building.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Ash exclaimed with excitement of his own as he turned to the other girls, "You all ready?"

"Of course, we were the ones who called you all after all." Miette informed the pokemon trainer.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ash realized as he simply laughed at his own mistake.

The three girls couldn't help but also giggle as they all kissed Ash really quickly before they all exited the building to meet up with the others.

'ELSEWHERE IN ALOLA'

" _ **So this is where you've been hiding."**_ Zygarde stated as he was right outside a massive cavern that lead into the mountain.

The Order pokemon was currently outside where Necrozma was currently residing. With the titan pokemon was Solgaleo and Lunala as well as Arceus himself. The God pokemon was confused as to why they were here.

" _ **So you're saying this… Necrozma resides here?"**_ Arceus asked his brother Zygarde, who turned to answer the God pokemon.

" _ **That's correct. I can sense him deep inside the cavern here. Luckily we can fit inside."**_ Zygarde assured the other three pokemon as they began to enter the rather large cavern.

" _ **I never heard of this Necrozma until now. Who is he?"**_ Arceus asked the other three as they make their way through the inside of the mountain.

" _He's an Ultra Beast like us,"_ Lunana informed the God pokemon, _"He found his way to our world many millennia's ago. I dare say that he may be as ancient as you and Zygarde."_ The bat-like legendary pokemon explained to Arceus.

" _ **Why haven't I or any of the others been told about him?"**_ Arceus wanted to know why this Necrozma never made himself known to the rest of them.

" _I can explain that,"_ Solgaleo started to speak, getting the God pokemon's attention, _"Necrozma doesn't like anyone, either they be human, pokemon, or even other Ultra Beasts. So he keeps to himself. The only reason we know about him because he appeared to us when we first arrived in the pokemon world."_

" _ **I see, but how will you know he can help us? If what you say is true then I doubt this Ultra Beast will be willing to cooperate."**_ Arceus asked them.

" _ **I know we'll find a way,"**_ Zygarde assured the God pokemon as they arrived in a much more opened cavern, _**"We are here."**_

The four legendary pokemon then looked near the other end of the rather large opening of the cave to see a rather large black colored creature. The creature had really long arms and looked like it was made out of some sort of crystals or something like the sorts. This was Necrozma.

The black colored Ultra Beast didn't seem to notice them as he was too busy looking at something else that he had in his possession.

" _ **Necrozma."**_ Zygarde called out, which got the prism pokemon to turn around only to see Zygarde, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Arcues standing there.

" _ **You again?"**_ Necrozma questioned, not sounding happy with their presence, _**"What are you doing here? And who's that with you?"**_ Necrozma questioned once again, as he didn't recognized Arceus.

" _ **Again? It's been thousands of years since we last met."**_ Zygarde replied to the prism pokemon.

" _ **You shouldn't have broken that record then,"**_ Necrozma simply responded back, _**"Why are you here? Leave me be."**_

" _ **We're here to get your help."**_ Arceus then spoke, getting the prism pokemon to look at the God pokemon.

" _ **My help? You're talking about the Ultra Beasts who found their way here aren't you?"**_ Necrozma wanted to make sure that's the case.

" _So you are aware then?"_ Solgaleo asked the black colored Ultra Beasts.

"I course I'm aware. I can sense when Ultra wormholes open up around the world. I do not why that's suddenly happening. Now leave." Necrozma demanded.

" _There's more than that Necrozma,"_ Lunala began to speak, getting the prism pokemon to look at the bat-like legendary pokemon, _"The two Ultra Beasts that found their way here have been tainted."_

This of course got the prism pokemon's attention. Tainted? What could they mean by that?

" _ **What do you mean? Tainted by what?"**_ The black Ultra Beasts wanted to know what they were talking about.

" _ **We do not know,"**_ Zygarde began to explain, _**"But what we do know is that it poses a threat to our world. Whatever it is has got the Ultra Beasts to go into a frenzy and becoming extremely aggressive even they never expressed before. You're the only one who knows more about the Ultra Beasts, even more so than Solgaleo and Lunala. We need your help with this."**_ The Order pokemon finished speaking.

Necrozma pondered by their words. If this is truly that big of a threat, then no doubt it would threaten him as well. However he wants nothing to do with them. The prism pokemon also realized though that they may not stop trying to get him to help.

The black Ultra Beasts then looked back at what he had in his possession, which looked like a small crystal of sorts. He looked at it for a few moments until he sighed.

"… _ **Fine. If it will make you all stop pestering me, I'll help."**_ Necrozma reluctantly agreed. This of course got the four pokemon to be glad. However they were a bit surprised that he would help them that easily.

" _ **Thank you Necrozma. Once this is done with, you can return to your isolation in peace."**_ Zygarde thanked and assured the prism pokemon.

" _ **I'll take us back to the Halls of Origin so you can see the two Ultra Beasts we have."**_ Arceus informed the black Ultra Beast as the God pokemon opened a portal for them to enter.

Necrozma simply made sure the crystal he had was still with him as they were about to enter the portal. However the other four noticed the object the prism pokemon had with him.

" _What's that?"_ Solgaleo questioned, as the white lion legendary pokemon didn't know why Necrozma had that with him.

" _ **None of your business. Let's just go."**_ The prism pokemon responded as he entered the portal.

" _I just wanted to know why he's bringing a crystal with him."_ Solgaleo told the others as he entered the portal as well, followed by Lunala.

Before Arceus and Zygarde entered the portal, the God pokemon spoke to the titan pokemon.

" _ **Are you sure he can help?"**_ Arceus wanted to make sure that this was all worth it.

" _ **I know he can. Have faith Arceus. Once we finish up with the Ultra beasts back at the Halls of Origin, I will see how our champions are doing."**_ Zygarde informed the God pokemon as he was talking about Ash and his friends.

" _ **Last time I have faith in someone I hardly known I was ambushed."**_ Arceus reminded the Order pokemon.

" _ **Well that's your fault."**_ Zygarde simply replied as he entered the portal.

Arceus simply sighed as he entered the portal as well. He just hopes that Necrozma can actually help them and the heroes to figure out what's going on.

 **Alright there you all go for that chapter. Next time will involve Ash and the others meeting up with the Alola characters, and then after that a time skip will occur with them facing the threat that plagues the Ultra Space.**

 **And remember to vote in the poll involving Pikachu.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone. It's a me again with a new chapter for you guys to hate on.**

 **The poll concerning Pikachu is still up, so if you haven't vote on if he should evolve or not, make sure to check it out on the top of my profile.**

 **In this chapter, Ash and the others arrive in Alola, and meet with certain Alola folks. At least that's the plan anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hello Alola!**

"This place is amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed with stars in her eyes as she saw all the different kinds of pokemon on the beach.

Currently, our heroes have arrived in the Alola Region on Melemele Island a short while ago. Luckily for them there was a hotel in the city that everyone was able to stay in for now. Right now however they have decided to check out what the city had to offer, or more specifically… the beach.

"Ah… this is a perfect spot for a tan." Miette spoke in a relax tone as she simply laid down on her blanket underneath the bright sun.

"I can't believe I haven't heard of this place sooner, this is the perfect spot for a getaway." Aria also spoke as she too was lying down on a beach chair as the red head relax under the sun's rays.

"Come on Clemont! Let's go into the water!" Korrina told Clemont as the blonde woman grabbed the blonde male by the arm and pretty much dragged him to the water with her. He didn't seem to mind though, as he wasn't really resisting.

All the pokemon were enjoying themselves as well. However the fire type pokemon like Charizard, Alain's and Ash's, as the black haired trainer brought his with him, and Delphox, both Serena's and Aria's, tended to try to avoid the water. Of course the water type pokemon like Greninja and Squirtle, who came back to Ash a month ago, were having a blast. It was a nice getaway for them to relax.

"Guys, you know we're not here for a vacation right?" Alain pointed out, while he wasn't against relaxing on the beach, he also knows that they didn't come to Alola simply to go to a beach.

"Don't worry Alain," Mairin replied back to the older trainer, "We're not in a rush right now, so a fun time at the beach isn't going to hurt anyone." She finished speaking as she ran to the water.

Alain simply sighed, as he guessed that the red haired trainer did have a point. It has been a while since he had a break. Ever since Zygarde announced to them about the demon threat, Alain and his pokemon have been training none stop. He figured that a small break wouldn't hurt. He then ran to the water as well.

Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Alain, Mairin, Clemont, and Korrina were having fun in the water. Both Miette and Aria were getting a nice tan in. Bonnie was playing with some of the pokemon. The other pokemon were simply doing their own things, like doing what their trainers were doing or simply goofing off in the sand. And for what Ash and Serena were doing…

"This is so cool!" Ash exclaimed with excitement as he and Pikachu were currently riding on a Sharpedo as they were traveling on the waves of the water. It was obvious that they were having a blast, "Serena what do you think?" Ash called out to the blonde pokemon performer, who was riding on another Sharpedo.

"Yeah! This is so much fun!" Serena managed to exclaimed back as she was enjoying the breeze she was getting. To be honest, she was a little nervous on getting on the Brutal pokemon at first. But now she was having such a blast that she couldn't believe she was feeling nervous at all in the first place.

The Sharpedo that Ash was on then dived underneath the water, which allowed both Ash and Pikachu to see all the different kinds of water pokemon underneath the waves. The Kanto native saw pokemon that he never seen before. Ash couldn't help but have a large smile, as the mere thought of seeing more pokemon that he never saw before got him excited.

However, before he could go back up for air, he noticed something dangling in front of him. Curious as to what it was, he grabbed it and began to pull on it.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled off the Sharpedo and Pikachu losing his grip on his trainer's shoulders and fell off.

Currently above the water was a Lapras that was simply staying on one spot. This was due to a blue haired female currently fishing from the back of the water pokemon. The woman was currently humming to herself as she waited for anything to pull on her fishing rod string.

"Oh?" She spoke in questioned as she felt a tug on her fishing pole, "I think I got something!" She excitedly exclaimed as she began to reel in whatever she got as quickly as she could.

The next thing Ash knew he found himself being pulled from the water below before he fell head first onto a nearby rock that just inconveniently sticking out of the water.

"OW!" He cried out as he grabs his head to attempt to ease the pain that his head was now feeling as he simply floated in the water. Before he could say anything about much his head hurts, he heard a female voice calling to him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ash turned to see a Lapras floating next to him. However he then noticed the blue haired female sitting on the pokemon as she was apologizing as her eyes were shut. She was pretty much freaking out as she saw that she accidentally reeled in a person and not a pokemon.

When Ash saw the blue haired female, who was still on an apology rant, his face immediately began to blush like a storm. His heart began to beat faster as Ash could have sworn he felt an arrow of love struck is already arrowed-pierced heart. However he managed to snap out of this state as he noticed the blue haired woman still apologizing.

"I-It's alright. You didn't mean for that to happen." Luckily Ash was able to talk normal and not like a love struck idiot. He must have been practicing to not act like an idiot when he fell in love with Serena and the others girls.

His words got the blue haired woman to stop her apology rant as she opened her eyes to see that Ash wasn't angry with her at all. However when she actually got a look at him, she too began to blush like a storm.

' _W-What is this that I'm feeling?'_ She thought to herself as she felt like an arrow of love struck her heart. At least she has only one, and not a lot like Ash does. However she managed to shake those thought out of her head.

"O-oh, I'm glad to hear that." The blue haired girl managed to reply back.

"Pikapi!" Both Ash and the blue haired female turned to see Pikachu and the Sharpedo emerge from the water toward the black haired pokemon trainer. The yellow pokemon was glad to see his trainer was alright from whatever pulled him out of the water.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Don't worry," Ash assured his partner pokemon, before turning back to the blue haired female, "I guess I'm gonna get going now."

"Oh… alright. Again, I'm sorry for what happened." She replied back as she apologized once more.

"Don't worry, it's alright, "Ash got back on the Sharpedo, but turned back to the blue haired woman, "Maybe I'll see you around." Ash told her as he got ready to head back to where others were.

"Wait!" Ash turned to see the blue haired female called out to him again, though she looked nervous for some reason, "M-May I ask what your name is?" She asked in a polite and nervous tone. Ash simply smiled, not seeing a problem with that.

"I'm Ash. May I ask your name as well?" He answered, and then asked as well. He might as well know her name as well.

"Lana. My name is Lana." The now named Lana answered him with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Lana. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Ash told her with his own smile as he waved goodbye at her.

The Sharpedo that Ash and Pikachu were on then dived back into the water as they began to head back to where the others were at. Lana simply looked at where Ash used to he before she went over what just happened.

"He was nice…" Lana spoke quietly to herself. She then smiled again. Lana didn't know why, but for some reason he made her have a warm feeling in her.

The blue haired female also admits that he did look cute.

Currently back with Ash, he arrived back at the beach where the others were at. He dropped off the Sharpedo to the people who let him ride the Brutal pokemon. Since the black haired pokemon trainer didn't spot Serena anywhere in the water, Ash guessed that she must have gone back onto the beach.

Eventually, he spotted Serena, Miette, and Aria simply relaxing on a large beach towel. It looked like they were talking about something, what that was he didn't know. The Kanto native simply figured they were just talking about girl stuff. Serena appeared to notice him however.

"Hey Ash!" The blonde pokemon performer called out, which got Miette and Aria turned to see the black haired male heading to where they were at.

"Did I miss anything?" Ash asked as he arrived where they were at as he sat on the beach towel.

"No, everything is pretty much the same." Aria informed the black haired male.

"What do you think about Alola so far Ash?" Miette asked her boyfriend, since she and the other two girls know how much seeing new pokemon excited the trainer. Ash had a large smile at that question.

"It's amazing! There are pokemon here that I never seen before." The pokemon trainer answered them, as he still had that large smile, "What do you three think so far?"

"I love it here. The beach here is the best!" Aria exclaimed happily.

"My answer's the same as hers." Miette answered the black haired pokemon trainer.

"I love it here as well. And to think this is only just one of the islands of the Alola Region." Serena spoke as she looked at the others in the water who were enjoying themselves. She also saw the pokemon having fun as well.

While they know they are here due to a serious matter about the Ultra Beasts, they couldn't help but also enjoy what the Region so far has offered them. However, Ash then remembered about what happened earlier. He figured it was best to tell the other three girls since they were all here.

"Hey Serena, Miette, Aria?" Ash started to speak, getting the three girls attention.

"What is it Ash?" Serena questioned, as she and the other two girls noticed Ash suddenly looking nervous about something.

"Is there something wrong?" Miette also asked in worry, since Ash was acting all embarrassed for some reason.

Ash figured it was best to get it out of the open before he stops himself from telling them.

"I… I think I fell in love with another girl." He managed to admit, as his face was now blushing due to embarrassment.

It took the three girls a minute to process his words… and then they fell on their faces anime style.

"R-Really Ash?" Serena managed to ask. She was aware that there may be more girls that Ash may fall for due to how he is, but already? And here in Alola?

Ash simply nodded as he was still feeling embarrassed. Just because he managed to confess his feelings for Serena, Miette, and Aria, that doesn't mean he's still good at this kind of stuff.

Well at least they took it better than he expected.

 **Okay, I only managed for Ash to meet Lana. However the next chapter should show them all meet the Alola people.**

 **Remember to check out the poll concerning Pikachu if you haven't yet. You all have until the next chapter before the poll ends.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I know, you probably wish I was gone longer because I suck at this.**

 **Anyway, the votes are in concerning Pikachu… and the winning choice is…**

 ***Cue drum roll***

 **Pikachu will evolve to Alolan Raichu!**

 **Granted it would be off screen when it happens, but it still does.**

 **Anyway, hopefully I can introduce the rest of the Alola characters this time, and then we can do a time skip.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Meeting new friends**

"That was good!" Ash exclaimed as he and the others were finishing eating at a restaurant they managed to find.

After they had their fun on the beach, they returned to their hotel in order to change, take their showers, and all of that. Once they finished with that, Alain suggested that they go to the Professor of the Alola Region. The reason for this is that if anyone were to know about this Ultra Beast problem, it might as well be the Professor of the region.

But first, they figured it would be best to get something to eat by Ash's suggestion, as it had been a while since they last ate.

"I agree, that was very delicious." Clemont agreed with the black haired pokemon trainer as the blonde inventor also finished up eating.

"Yeah, good thing this isn't too expensive either." Aria spoke. The red haired woman also finished up eating her lunch.

"So where are we supposed to go again?" Korrina asked again as the blonde gym leader of Shalour City's gym ate the last remains of her food.

"We're heading to where the Professor of the Alola Region is," Alain reminded the blonde female, "If we are to have any chance of learning about the Ultra Beasts, the Professor here may be a good start."

"That's a good idea." Serena agreed with the mega evolution trainer as she finished up eating as well.

"Do you think there will be a lot of pokemon there?" Bonnie asked in curiosity. If they were going to where Professor of this region, there was a good chance their might be a lot of pokemon around as well. Mairin was also wondering the same thing.

"I hope so, "Ash spoke as excitement was evident in his voice, "I wonder if there are more pokemon we haven't seen before there!" The black haired male had stars in his eyes as he thought of all the pokemon that they may not have seen yet.

Everyone else simply sweat drop at seeing Ash getting all excited. However Serena, Miette, and Aria simply giggled as they found it both cute and funny.

'LATER'

"So… this is the place?" Mairin questioned as the group arrived at the front gate of a large area with a rather big building.

After the group finished eating, they attempted to get some directions from the residents of the city in hopes to know where the Professor of the Alola Region was. Those directions led them to a large building that had a lot of space around it. They also noticed some people around their age all over the area as well.

"It should be," Clemont began to speak as he looked around, "This is where we were told the Professor should be at during this time." The blonde inventor told them as they went though the gate.

"What's this place supposed to be anyway?" Miette wondered as she noticed some people have pokemon she never seen before.

"If I recall our directions, this place is called the Pokemon School." The blonde gym leader of Lumiose City answered the blue haired woman.

"A school?" Alain questioned the blonde inventor.

"Correct." Clemont simply replied to the black haired male.

"It looks rather interesting," Serena admitted, "What do you think Ash?" The blonde pokemon performer turned to ask her lover.

…Only to see him not where he was. This also got everyone else's attention.

"Where'd he go?" Area questioned as she and the others looked around to find the black haired trainer.

"Guys!" They all turned to see Ash a bit away from them as the excited looking trainer and Pikachu called out to them, "We're gonna go explore this place a bit! We'll meet you up later! Come on Pikachu!" Ash told his equally excited pokemon partner as the both of them ran away from the others to see if there was any new pokemon around.

"Ash wait up!" Serena, Miette, and Aria all shouted as the three women ran after the one that captured their hearts.

The others simply looked on as the three women and Ash went on to look around the area.

"…Should we go after them?" Alain questioned, wondering if simply letting them run around was a good idea.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be fine." Korrina told the black haired mega evolution trainer.

"Come on, "Clemont began to speak, getting their attention once again, "Let's go see if we can find the Professor."

The rest simply nodded as they all headed to the main School building.

Currently with Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Miette, and Aria, they were all looking around to see if there was anything that got them interesting. Ash and Pikachu were all excited as they keep spotting new pokemon they have never seen before.

"Slow down Ash." Serena called out to the black haired trainer, which got his attention as he turned to see his three lovers behind him.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Ash spoke as he simply grinned, "There are all these pokemon we never seen before. I can't help but get excited." The black haired trainer told the three females.

"We know, but still you don't need to go run around as if they would disappear at any moment." Miette pointed out.

"You can't really blame him though." Serena also pointed out to the blue haired and red haired females.

Ash simply grinned, but then he spotted a few new pokemon he hasn't seen before in one spot. The three females then noticed their boyfriend then began to head to the group of pokemon with an excited face. They simply sweat drop as he was all excited like a little child in a candy store.

However, the four of them and Pikachu didn't notice that Ash was walking on a path where three people riding three Tauros's were heading right to him. They didn't seem to notice the black haired trainer as they kept on moving in his direction.

While none of them noticed, a nearby blonde haired and pale skin colored woman noticed the coming Tauros's that were about to ran over Ash.

"Watch out!" She called out in worry.

Ash stopped moving as he and the three other females hear someone calling out, only for Ash to turn and see the three Tauros about to run him over. Unfortunately he didn't have time to move or reaction as the next thing he knew he was trampled over by the three wild bull pokemon .

"Ash!" Serena, Miette, and Aria shouted in worry as the three women ran over to the now trampled Ash to make sure that he was alright. Pikachu ran over as well as he was concern for his trainer.

The three humans on the three Tauros realized that just ran over someone and halted their movements in order to get off the pokemon.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Serena asked in a worried tone as she and the other two women hoped he was alright.

"Ugh… did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Ash questioned as he was slowly getting back up. This got them to let out a sign of relief, glad that Ash wasn't hurt too badly.

"Uh… are you okay?" A female voice asked in concern, which got the three women to look up to see the blonde female that called out earlier.

Ash managed to lift his head up to see the owner of the voice, and the moment he saw the pale blonde woman a massive blush took hold of his face. While the new blonde woman didn't seemed to noticed, the other three did.

' _You cannot be serious.'_ Serena and Aria thought to themselves as they knew that look. That was the look that showed that SOMEHOW Ash just fell in love. Again. Miette was the only one who seemed to be amused by it however.

Ash then realized that she asked about him, as he managed to get the sudden thoughts out of his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, "Ash managed to get back on his feet, "I've been ran over by my Tauros many times before, so it's no problem." He answered as he simply grinned, not caring about there were Tauros foot prints all over him right now.

Now that Ash wasn't on the ground and the new blonde female got a good look at him, her cheeks suddenly flared up as a small blush took hold of her face. Luckily Ash didn't seem too noticed. However the other three females did.

The blonde was about to say something until she and the others noticed the Tauros approaching them. With a sudden yelp she moved behind and hid behind Ash. This of course got him and the other three women confused.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her in confusion as she suddenly seemed afraid.

Pikachu also let out a Pika in confusion. This allowed the pale blonde woman to notice the electric mouse pokemon right next to her feet. She simply let out another small yelp as she back away again, which only confused the others.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked the other blonde, who realized what she was doing and began to act like nothing's wrong.

"What? N-No of course not! Why would you think that?" She responded back trying to act like nothing wrong. However the other didn't buy it. However for some reason Ash couldn't help but find the way she was acting cute for some reason.

Before they could comment on it further, another feminine voice spoke up, getting their attention.

"Sorry about that, we didn't noticed you were there," They turned to see a tan green haired woman, a familiar blue haired woman, to Ash at least, and a small and rather chubby orange haired male, "Are you alright?" The green haired woman asked again, hoping that they didn't hurt him too bad.

Ash was about to reply until he actually got a look at the green haired woman. Just like earlier today and with the blonde, a blush formed on his face as he felt his heart speeding up a little. Luckily however he managed to shake the feeling away as he looked at the green haired woman again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've handled worse." Ash replied with a grin once again.

Serena, Miette, and Aria noticed the blush Ash had when he looked at the green haired woman, and to be perfectly honest they were surprised by how Ash, who had never seen the blonde or green haired women before in his life, could just instantly feel something for them. Serena simply sighed, knowing that she couldn't really control who Ash could and could not fall for, that's just who he is. She could only hope that these girls could be trusted at least. However she knew she had a while before she needed to worry about a confrontation on that. At least she hoped it would be a while.

She, Miette, and Aria also didn't notice the light blush the green haired woman had as she look at Ash before she managed to shake it away. Luckily no one noticed.

Before anyone else could say anything…

"Wait a minute," The blue haired female started to speak up, which got everyone's attention as she remembered Ash, "You're the guy from earlier!" This seemed to get Ash to also recognize the blue haired woman.

"Yeah! I thought I recognized you. Lana was it?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure he remembered right. It seems he got it correct as she nodded, happy that he recognized her from earlier.

Everyone else was confused.

"Uh, you know who he is Lana?" The orange haired male asked his friend, as both the green haired and blonde were also confused by how their friend knew the black haired male.

"Yeah, I met him earlier today while I was fishing." She explained to the others, who seemed too understood.

"So that's who you were talking about earlier?" Miette leaned in and whispered to Ash's ear. Ash simply nodded to the blue haired pokemon performer.

"I guess a proper introduction is necessary," The green haired woman started to speak, getting everyone's attention once again as she spoke again, "I'm Mallow. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sophocles." The orange chubby male introduced himself.

"You already know my name already." Lana told them with a simple smile.

"I'm Lillie; it's nice to meet you." The blonde also told her name.

"My name's Serena." The pokemon performer told the Alola natives.

"I'm Miette." The blue haired pokemon performer answered.

"The name's Aria." The red haired Kalos Queen introduced herself.

"And I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash told them, as Pikachu also let out a pika in greetings.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you guys new students here?" Mallow asked Ash, Serena, Miette, and Aria.

"Oh on, we and a couple of our friends were actually here to meet up with the Professor." Ash answered to the green haired woman.

"Really?" Mallow questioned, before she simply smiled, "I know where he is. I can take you all to him if you want." She offered.

"That would be grateful." Aria responded with a smile. She and the others didn't see a problem with that.

Once that was settled, Mallow motioned them to follow her as they made their way to the Pokemon School building.

 **All right, there's that chapter.**

 **Even though not all of the Alolan characters were introduced here, I'm just going top go ahead and do a time skip next chapter anway. I'm sure all of you are like "Just move with the story already!", so I shall, have no fear.**

 **Thanks to those who voted in the poll by the way.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. I'm back again.**

 **Sorry that I took a while to update this story, but here you all go.**

 **A time skip had occurred, I say around five months from the time period of the last chapter. And let's just say stuff is about to go down.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Attack on Alola**

To say things were chaotic would be an understatement.

All around the Region of Alola, large numbers of the creatures known as the Ultra Beasts were pouring in through the large Ultra Wormhole that opened up over Alola. No place on any of the four Alola Islands was safe. All of the Ultra Beasts attacked everything in sight. Either they be citites, towns, forests, people, pokemon, nothing was being spared.

However, that didn't mean there's resistance.

All of the Legendary pokemon have arrived not long ago to help combat this threat. People and Pokemon were working together to help fight back the Beasts that are attacking their homes. Together, the battle with the Ultra Beasts has been even out. However no matter how many they defeated, more and more of the creatures just poured through the large Ultra Wormhole in the sky above the Region.

On the artificial island of Aether Paradise, some of the heroes present were fighting off the Ultra Beasts from destroying the Facility. The ones on the artificial Island were Ash, Serena, Alain, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Gladion, Kiawe, and the Boss of Team Skull himself Guzma. Others, like Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie, Miette, Aria, Mairin, Sophocles, and the Island Kahunas of the Alola Region were fending off the Ultra Beasts all around the four islands. They along with their pokemon were giving it their all to fight off the Beasts. With the group on the artificial island the two Mewtwos were also present helping to protect the place from the onslaught.

A recap may be needed to understand how this all happened. During their time in Alola to find more information about the Ultra Beats and the corruption that has tainted them, they came across Aether Paradise, the island run by Lillie's and Gladion's mother Lusamine. However they found out that, due to a neurotoxin from a kind of Ultra Beast known as Nihilego, she went crazy and became obsessed with the Ultra Beasts, wanting to bring them to the world as she deemed them to be beautiful.

When they confronted her to hope to save her from the creature's influence, she fled into an Ultra Wormhole, and then immediately right afterwards the extremely large one that opened up over the entire Alola Region appeared.

And thus explain the invasion of the Ultra Beasts upon the Region of Alola.

"There are so many of them!" Kiawe shouted as he gave a command to his Turtonator, firing off a Flamethrower at a group of Kartana.

"Don't give in! We got to keep fighting!" Ash exclaimed back as he unleashed a blast of wind from his hands and into a large Celesteela, making the Beast go flying back from the island.

As the battle continued on, Perfect Zygarde, along with Arceus, Necrozma, Lunala, and Solgaleo were seen by the group fighting forcing their way through the swarm of Ultra Beasts. Luckily they managed to get threw as they arrived on the island. Arceus fired off a large blast, sending the Ultra Beasts away from them to buy them some time to discuss their move.

" _ **Champions!"**_ Zygarde exclaimed as he along with the other Legendary pokemon landed near the heroes, _**"Thank the Titans that you're all aright!"**_

"Zygarde!" Serena started to reply to the Titan Pokemon, "What's going on with the rest of the Region?" The pokemon performer needed to know if the rest of Alola was holding on. Arceus was the one to answer the blonde.

" _ **Your friends as well as the natives are managing to hold against the waves of these creatures. However no matter how many we take down more just pour through the wormhole above!"**_ The God pokemon stated as he looked to see hordes of Ultra Beasts headed back to them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mallow asked the God pokemon, as she and everyone else didn't know what to do.

" _ **We have a plan to stop this attack from the other side of the Wormhole in the Ultra Space itself,"**_ Necrozma started to explain, getting everyone to look at the black Ultra Beast, _**"Going threw the main Ultra Wormhole with the swarm coming through would be suicide, but Lunala, Solgaleo, and myself can open us another wormhole for us to enter through. If we can solve the problem from the other side, we should put an end to this attack and whatever it is that is driving my kind into this aggressive assault."**_ Necrozma told them. To the Prism pokemon, this was the only way they could get an idea to stop this madness.

"But what about my mom?" Lillie questioned with worry, "She went into that place with the Ultra Beasts!"

' _Have no fear child,'_ Lunala started to speak, getting the blonde and the others to look at the bat-like Legendary pokemon, _'We will save your mother and stop this madness.'_

"Lunala's right Lillie," Ash agreed with the Legendary pokemon, getting Lillie to look at the black haired pokemon trainer, "We will save your mother." He assured her, which got her to smile.

Multiple roars were heard as everyone looked to see the hordes of Ultra Beasts charging right after them once again. This got everyone to get into a fighting position.

However a large Fusion Bolt and a large Fusion Flare slammed into the many Ultra Beasts, getting their attention to see Zekrom, as well as Reshiram appeared.

' _Hey Beast! We're your opponents! Come at us!'_ Zekrom taunted at them, getting the hordes of Ultra Beasts to roar at the two Unova Legendary pokemon.

The black and white dragon pokemon then took off with the Ultra Beasts chasing after them. To the others, it was clear that the two Legendary pokemon were trying to get the Ultra Beasts away from them so they can continue their plan to enter the Ultra Space.

" _ **We don't have much time. We must enter the Ultra Space before more Ultra Beasts show up!"**_ Zygarde stated, leaving no room for argument. They must take this chance of rest to open the way or else they will be attacked once more.

"But who's going to go in with you?" Lana asked the Order pokemon. Not everyone can follow as some would need to stay behind to help fend off the Ultra Beasts from destroying Alola.

"I'll go!" Ash stated with a serious look. A few of the others were surprised to see the black haired male willingly to enter another dimension to stop this threat. His pokemon also shouted their names in agreement, showing that would follow their trainer into the unknown.

"I'm going with you!" Serena replied. She wasn't going to let the one she loved enter the Ultra Space alone. Her pokemon also agreed to follow their trainer into the Ultra Space.

"I will go as well." Gladion told them, with his pokemon also nodded in agreement. His mother was in there, and he wasn't going to abandon her to these creatures.

' _I will aid in the assault.'_ The male voice Mewtwo stated as he landed next to Ash.

' _I will lend my hand as well.'_ The female voice Mewtwo also stated.

"You all aren't going alone. I will join you all." Kiawe spoke with his pokemon shouting their names in agreement with the dark skinned trainer.

"I will go," Guzma stated, getting the others to be surprised by the leader of Team Skull to lending his aid into the unknown, "I am partly at fault for all of this, so consider this my way to help fix it." He simply explained. His pokemon simply nodded, as they would follow their trainer into the Ultra Space. Everyone had no problems with this. If he was willing to help then they aren't going to turn him down in this time of need.

' _Then we must open the way now. More Ultra Beasts will soon be upon us once more!'_ Solgaleo stated, as he along with Lunala and Necrozma got into position to open the way into the Ultra Space.

"Wait!" Lillie started to say, getting Ash and the others to look at the blonde female once again, "I'm going with you!"

"No way Lillie!" Gladion responded to his sister, "It's too dangerous for you to come with us!" He wasn't going to take any chances to allow anything horrible to happen to his sister.

"Our mother is in there! I'm not going to back down from saving her!" Lillie replied, her mind made up about her decision. Her Alola Vulpix, Shiron barked in agreement with the blonde woman.

"Don't worry Gladion," Ash spoke up, getting the older blonde sibling to look at the black haired male, "She'll be fine with us. Besides, you can't deny her wanting to save her mother."

Gladion simply glared before he sighed. Guess he had no choice but to let his sister come with them.

As that happened, Solgaloe, Lunala, and Necrozma all let out a roar as energy poured from their bodies and into one spot in front of them. The next thing anyone knew, an Ultra Wormhole opened up in front of them.

" _ **Come on everyone. It's time to put an end to this!"**_ Arceus told them as he, Zygarde, Lunala, and Solgaloe entered through the gateway. Necrozma waited for the others to go through before he entered.

"You guys will be alright handing the situation here?" Serena asked the others staying behind on Aether Paradise.

"We'll be alright," Alain responded to the group that was to enter the Wormhole, "We will meet up with the others better fend off the Ultra Beasts." The Mega Evolution trainer told them.

"Alright then, you all be careful okay?" Ash spoke as he looked at the one staying behind. He had faith that they will be okay.

Alain, Mallow, and Lana nodded their heads to his words. But then the green haired and blue haired women hugged Ash, getting him to be caught off guard by the sudden action.

"Return safe, okay?" Both females told him at the same time. Ash managed to smile as he returned the hug.

"We will." Ash assured them with a soft smile before he kissed them on the cheek, getting them to blush a little from the sudden act. Serena and Lillie can only smile. To them, it was soothing to see Ash managing to love them all the same way.

After that was done, Ash's group then entered the Ultra Wormhole opened by the three Alola Legendaries and Ultra Beasts. Seeing that everyone was in, Necrozma then entered the portal as well.

And then the Wormhole closed.

"Come on," Alain started to say as Mallow, Lana, and their pokemon turned to look at the Kalos native, "We need to meet up with the others if we are to better defend against the Beasts." He told them as he started to make his way back into the large building where many of the Aether Foundation forces are to aid in their defense against the Ultra Beasts.

Mallow and Lana merely looked at where Ash and the others entered the Wormhole, before nodded in agreement. They need to aid in the defense of the rest of the Region. The two Alola natives then followed the Mega Evolution trainer.

They had to have faith that Ash, and the others would solve this madness once and for all. But who knows what awaited them on the other side of the Ultra Wormhole?

They could only hope that they make it out alive.

 **Alright, there you go. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeeeeey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in a while, I got distracted focusing on my other stories. Hopefully this chapter would make up for the wait. If not, can't say I blame you.**

 **The assault into the Ultra Space has begun. What will they face on this other side? There's only one way to find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: The Horror Aberration**

An Ultra Wormhole opened up as Arceus, Perfect Zygarde, Lunala, Solgaleo, Necrozma, the two Mewtwos, Ash, Serena, Lillie, Gladion, Guzma, Kiawe, and their pokemon emerged from the Wormhole.

"Ugh… that felt weird." Kiawe had to admit as he and the others tried to get a hold of themselves. The Wormhole made their stomachs feel like emptying themselves.

' _Forgive us; the Ultra Wormhole isn't the best for humans to go through.'_ Solgaleo stated to them.

After giving the humans a few moments to get their belongings in order, they all look around the location they ended up. It was unusually dark, with rock formations all around and below them, due to them landing on one of the formations. The air felt cold and hard to breath somewhat. Not even the Legendary pokemon were immune to this, though they were faring off better than the humans were.

"So… this is the Ultra Space." Ash spoke as he and the others looked at their surroundings.

' _It's been ages since we've been here,'_ Lunala told them, as she couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgic from being here, _'Despite our circumstances for being here, it's good to be home again.'_ She finished stating.

' _This place seems darker than it usually is. There should be at least a bit of light present.'_ Solagleo pointed out, getting the others confused.

Necrozma simply remained silent from the Ultra Beast's words; luckily no one seemed too noticed. The Prism pokemon then looked around, only to spot something.

" _ **Everyone, look,"**_ Necrozma told them, getting their attention as he pointed in a direction, _**"The Ultra Beasts."**_

They all looked over to see where the black colored Ultra Beast was pointing, and like he stated they saw hundreds and hundreds of Ultra Beasts far in the distance. They were all swarming into the massive Ultra Wormhole underneath them all. The number of them didn't seem to end as more and more went through the gateway.

" _ **We can't waste any time here,"**_ Arceus stated as the God pokemon looked at their surroundings, _**"We must find Lusamine and find the source of what's driving the Ultra Beasts to attack Alola."**_

"Right!" Ash and the others spoke in union, knowing that they must hurry before it was too late.

The female voiced Mewtwo looked around to see if they missed anything, before she let out a gasp, getting the other's attentions.

" _What's wrong?"_ The male voice Mewtwo asked his other clone, who pointed up ahead.

" _That."_ Was the only thing the female voice Mewtwo stated, getting the others confused as they all looked to where she was staring at.

To say they were shock would be an understatement. Far in the distance in the sky was a massive crimson red vortex, constantly twirling around as it covered most of the sky in that direction. Nothing was being sucked in, nor was anything seemly coming out of it either. This though was surprising to the group.

However, that wasn't what got everyone to be mostly shocked about. It was what was _in front_ of the vortex that got most of their attention.

What they saw was a mountain sized deformed heart-like _thing_ but slowly beating like an actual heart. It looked absolutely monstrous looking. If that wasn't creepy or terrifying enough, the thing also had eyes all over it, ranging from big to small. All in all, the sight was horrific.

" _ **What is that thing?"**_ Zygarde questioned in horror by the sight, _**"I feel nothing but pure evil and corruption from it. Whatever that thing is, it shouldn't exist."**_ The Order pokemon finished as he and everyone else could only stare at the monstrosity far in the distance.

The male voiced Mewtwo stared in shock by the disgusting thing, while coming to a realization. Was this thing the one that he heard months back when he first felt the Ultra Beasts?

"Could that thing be the cause of all of this?" Gladion couldn't help but question. Even he could feel the horrific feeling that monstrous thing gave off now that they were aware of its existence.

"Please don't tell me Lusamine is near that thing." Guzma spoke up, not liking the idea of going anywhere near that creepy mountain creature. Before anyone could reply to the white haired man, knowing that it was most likely the case…

 _ **Her heart is a crater, and we have filled it.**_

A deep yet evil voice was suddenly heard in all of their minds, before they all looked back at the thing in the distance.

"What was that?" Serena questioned as they all heard the voice.

"I don't know," Ash answered her. Did it come from the giant creature over there? If so, what was it talking about? "But we don't have time to worry about that. If that thing has Lusamine and is the cause of all of this, then we have to confront it!" The black haired teen stated in determination.

"…Of course we're going near the thing." Guzma stated as he sighed. Why did the problem have to be something so terrifying? Why couldn't it just be some giant strong Ultra Beast or something?

" _ **Solgaleo,"**_ Necrozma started to speak to the other Legendary pokemon, getting him to look at the Prism pokemon, _**"Head back to the other world. We're going to need help if we are to take care of this problem."**_ The black colored Ultra Beast ordered the lion-like pokemon.

' _Understood. Just be careful everyone.'_ Solgaleo replied back to them all.

The mostly white colored Ultra Beast then went back in the Ultra Wormhole before it closed behind him. Everyone else looked toward where the mountain size grotesque monstrosity and vortex was once again all with a determined looked. Some of them, like Serena and Lillie, were a bit scared and nervous to confront that thing. But if that's where Lusamine is, and is the source of the problem, they have no choice.

They all came this far already. It was too late to turn back now.

" _ **Come on champions!"**_ Zygarde started to speak, using his power to lift the humans and their pokemon from the ground, _**"It's time we put an end to this madness!"**_

Everyone agreed with the Titan pokemon, and with him using his power to help lift them all up, they and the other Legendary pokemon and Ultra Beasts flew straight toward the mountain sized horror.

Everyone steadied their hearts and steeled their wills, knowing that it will take everything they got to end this nightmare as they approached the thing.

 _ **From the earth, he draws strength. Our earth. Our strength.**_

The voice from before, to which they all assumed was the voice of the monstrosity they were all about to confront, was heard once again. They didn't understand what the thing was talking about, so they assumed it was just spouting nonsense.

" _ **Everyone, get ready!. We're closing in!"**_ Arceus informed them all as they all flew closer and closer to the mountain size aberration, which was much bigger when up closed to it.

After that was said, they all landed near the base of the monstrosity. Any natural formation from the ground or rocks seemed to have been destroyed during this thing's growth or from something else recently. Everyone couldn't help but feel sicken from being so closed to this… thing.

Before any of them could say anything about this, Lillie then spotted a familiar figure up ahead closer to the mountain sized horror. Her eyes widen in worry and surprised as she realized who it was.

"Mother!" She called out, getting everyone else to look at the blonde before noticing Lusamine up ahead as well.

She wasn't alone however; all around her were a few Nihilego that were simply moving around the tall blonde woman. To the others horror though, one of the Ultra Beast were on the woman herself, like a parasite would to its victim or host.

"Hey!" Ash yelled out to the group of Nihilego as he ran toward them. The others followed suit along with the two Mewtwos. Zygarde, Arceus, Lunala, and Necrozma remained where they were, but were ready to join in incase something goes wrong, "Let her go!" The black haired trainer shouted at them.

The Nihilego controlling Lusamine as its host turned around to see the heroes heading toward them. The other Ultra Beasts around the tall blonde woman then gave off their corrupted auras, making the others stopped running.

"Let my mother go you beast!" Gladion shouted in anger as he and Silvally were ready to attack to get his mother back from their grasps.

" _It would be unwise to not listen to our demand."_ The male voice Mewtwo stated as he powered up his physic power.

" _I agree. Let her go or face the consequences."_ The female voice Mewtwo also stated as she entered her Mega Y Form.

The Nihilego controlling Lusamine like a host didn't make any noise… before Lusamine herself suddenly screamed.

This caught everyone else off guard by the sudden action the tall blonde woman made. But then the other Nihilego then dashed to the one controlling Lusamine, before both the woman and the Ultra Beasts were then enveloped in a dark light, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned as the dark light continued.

Before Zygarde, Arceus, Lunala, and Necrozma could interfere, a bunch of noise was heard in the distance behind them. The four Legendary pokemon turned around only to see a bunch of Ultra Beasts of all kinds heading right toward them, intending on protecting the mountain size horror.

' _Incoming!'_ Lunala exclaimed before she was enveloped in her aura. The winged bat-like pokemon then dashed toward the Ultra Beasts, intending on fending them off.

" _ **We have no choice; we must fend off the Ultra Beasts in order to give the others a chance to save Lusamine."**_ Zygarde stated as he let off his own power, which got Necrozma to be surprised by the strength and power the Order pokemon was giving off.

" _ **I understand. Let's not waste any more time!"**_ Arceus exclaimed as he also powered up, before he and Zygarde charged to join Lunala in fending off the Ultra Beasts.

Necrozma simply looked at them, back at the others behind him, and then back at the three Legendary pokemon before joining them to fend off the wave of Ultra Beasts.

As for the others, the dark light died down… only to reveal Lusamine and the group of Nihilego had fused onto one entity. Lusamine's legs were hanging as the rest were covered by the matter of the Nihilego, which was now more of a black color as more limps were seen hanging from the fused entity.

This shocked the others, but also made Gladion and Lillie angry. They were angry that these things are using their mother like some sort of host in order to fend them off.

"I'm not wasting any time! Let's go Silvally!" Gladion told his pokemon partner, who let off a roar in agreement with his trainer.

"It looks like we have no choice but to fight." Serena stated as her fists were set aflame with fire, with her pokemon also ready to fight.

"Let's go Turtonator!" Kiawe exclaimed, as he and his pokemon partner got ready to fight.

"Well then, let's give these Beasts from trouble!" Guzma grinned with excitement as he and his pokemon Golisopod were ready to begin.

" _It appears that they have force our hand."_ The male voice Mewtwo stated as he got ready to attack.

" _It appears so, let's make them regret that."_ The female voice Mewtwo agreed with her other kind.

"Shiron, let's help anyway we can!" Lillie told the Alolan Vulpix, who spoke his name in agreement. She was going to help free her mother from the Nihilego's control, no matter what.

"Alright, it's time to end this!" Ash shouted with determination as his hands were enveloped with fire, water, earth, and wind. His pokemon also got ready to join in on the fight.

And thus, the group then charged at the fused entitym planning on saving Lusamine from the Ultra Beats grasps as the voice of the mountain sized horror was heard once more.

 _ **At last, the feeding hour.**_

 **There you all go, things are starting to head up. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
